We Went to College to Get AWAY From the Monsters
by Panic-at-the-typewriter
Summary: yes i know, the 100,000,000th "the gang goes to Goode" story, but this one has a twist! they're not going to Goode, they're going to STANFORD, and they sure meet some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Something's up with Sam

_Yay! Another story! I'm going to have so much fun writing this! I hope. If you don't understand the chapter name its from Tim Burton's "nightmare before Christmas" the song is called "something's up with Jack" or, at least that's pretty much all they say. Yeah, so I'm not quite sure how this story is going to go, it might be pretty long or really short so don't get your hopes up about much. Yep! So hold on tight! It's going to be a bumpy ride!_

Annabeth's POV

As we strode through the court yard I realized how much we stood out amongst the other school kids.

Some of them had shaggy hair like Nico and Percy, but most of them had short cut hair with a bit of stick-up in the front. They all had jeans or leggings, they all wore t-shirts and thin jackets. But not us.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a white loose tank top. My grey and blue backpack over both shoulders. Percy had on dark blue jeans with a light blue t-shirt like the colour of water when the sun hits it. He had a black and green backpack, which slung over one shoulder. Nico, well Nico had a black shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket with a black one-shoulder backpack.

I was the only person who wore more than one colour.

Percy and I held hands and Nico simply sulked behind us.

As we walked past the other people they didn't notice us at all, maybe once someone commented on NIco's fashion choice.

It's October now, three weeks to Halloween, what a great time to start College.

We walked trough the doors and reached the registrar.

I handed the dean the acceptance papers. We registered for our courses, most of the classes we took were totally different, since I was studying to be an architect, Percy to be a Marine Biologist, and Nico is just studying the basics before he goes to a training camp to be a federal agent.

I felt kind of guilty about going here with Nico, since he faked his acceptance letter.

I got a full ride, Percy had to pay, and Nico, like I said, did a little misting and changed an old science to quiz into his ticket to college.

The first class was Geometry for me.

I sat near the edge of the class kind of in the middle, right behind a girl who had glasses and this guy who looked like he really wanted to go to sleep.

The professor didn't really give a crap that I was here; she just started class, paying me no attention during the whole thing. Which was great, to be honest, it meant that I didn't stand out and maybe I'd get through this without getting attacked by monsters.

-line break-

After the day was over, Percy, Nico and I headed back to our apartment rooms (which all three of us shared) our room was next to these two girls that are very chatty and this one guy who ALWAYS has his girlfriend over, maybe they live together...

We settled our stuff in and decided to just hang out till we wanted to go to bed. Personally I wanted to get to know my neighbors, so Percy came with me.

We knocked on the door to the left door and a girl opened it, she looked like she just went skydiving, her hair was everywhere.

"Uh hi, I'm Annabeth," I started "this is Percy and um, we just moved I'm over their," I gestured to our door

I figured I didn't need to introduce Nico because he wouldn't be talking to anyone. She nodded "good for you," she said than closed the door.

"Okay then," I said and Percy and I walked over to the other door and knocked we heard a couple voices and what sounded like "Pause the movie!" Then a girl who looked about 21, opened the door. She had blonde hair and it was slightly curly.

"Hey I'm Annabeth and this is Percy we just moved in over there," I said.

"Oh! New neighbor!" She said smiling as if she didn't quite know what to say.

She turned around and yelled "Sam!" And another voice came back "just a second!"

The girl turned around again "sorry, I'm Jessica, I just moved in here too with my boyfriend Sam," she said as Sam walked up. I think he's the only guy on campus that has shaggy hair. He was also very tall.

"Hey I'm Sam," he said simply "you guys just moved in?" He asked I nodded.

"That's nice, it would be good to have some other neighbors rather than these jock guys," he said smiling "So you are...?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," I said "and... Where did Nico go?"

"He went back to his apartment, said something about calling his dad," Percy muttered, fiddling with his fingers.

He walked over to our apartment and went in, I stood next to Jessica and Sam, grateful that Percy had noticed I had made up the confusion of missing Nico, and had played along. A moment later he came back out with Nico.

"This is Nico, he's Percy's cousin and he's just staying with us," I explained

Nico looked at Sam, "What?" Nico asked

"Nothing... " Sam replied slowly

"Well, I'll see you around," I said and Sam nodded then we went back to our apartment.

-line break-

The next day after all my classes were done I came into the apartment. It was pretty late and I was tired so I put on my pyjamas and got into bed almost instantly I fell asleep.

I woke to see Nico eating a happy meal at the foot of my bed.

"Nico...?" I muttered

He looked at me and I noticed on his bed was a skeleton.

I raised my eyebrow "you summoned... Jason?"

"Odysseus," he corrected and went back to his meal.

"Uh why?" I asked.

Nico shrugged and mumbled something inaudible since his mouth was full of hamburger. He swallowed and said, "I was bored. Go back to sleep,"

"Well sorry but it kind of hard with a skeleton on the other bed,"

Nico glanced at me "then why don't you wake up Percy and go on a midnight stroll," he said sarcastically, moving his mouth to form exaggerated syllables.

I shrugged "good idea,"

I turned over and shook Percy's sleeping form.

"Mmmmmm... It... It can't be morning..." He moaned.

"It's not Percy it's 2:30 in the morning,"

"Go back to sleep!" He said still not turned over.

"Percy, Nico summoned Odysseus..."

Percy sat up his hair was ruffled as if he just came in from a windstorm. Kind of like our other neighbors, the not-very-nice one.

"What...?" He said, I sighed.

"Nico summoned Odysseus so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me until he's done,"

Percy's face lit up "sure!" He said and climbed out of bed.

I followed and grabbed my night coat as Percy slipped on a shirt and we both took our shoes and left.

Once in the corridor we smiled at each other and said at exactly the same time, "Race you to the door!"

We took off zooming down the hallway past the silent apartments until we reached the front door.

"HA! I WON!" I yelled at Percy and we both laughed.

"Hey I'm tired," Percy moaned sarcastically, acting like a child, which, we were both doing.

"SHHHHHH!" The front desk person hissed and we both winced and smiled "sorry!" We chorused and walked out the door.

We walked for a while talking about Stanford and camp half-blood until we saw a figure sitting on a fence his head rested on his hands and he was looking at the road that the fence was near.

"Look," I said nodding toward the figure

From his pose he looked deep in thought so he probably wouldn't notice Percy and I unless we talked rather loud or approached quickly.

Percy nodded "so...?"

"Well, he looks about our age he's probably attending Stanford, so what do you think he's doing out here?"

Percy shrugged "Same as us probably," he paused and nodded confirmation, "what else is there to do?"

"He could be waiting for someone," I suggested

Percy frowned "he looks like that dude... Our neighbor."

"Sam," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah him."

Now that Percy said it I realized it was true. He had the same body structure, same hair colour, same hair style basically everything was the same.

I shrugged "hey Sam!" I called and tugged on Percy's arm we jogged forward a bit. He looked up and turned, yes it was defiantly Sam.

He got off the fence and smiled.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well, same as you most likely, just out for a walk?"

Sam paused then nodded. There was obviously more than just going out for a walk.

"Do you guys usually do this?" He asked

I shrugged "I couldn't get to sleep and Percy just came with me."

Percy nodded confirmation, "Jessica's asleep?"

Sam nodded "she doesn't really like midnight walks, and yeah I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Jess."

We started to walk together just talking about our lives and background story.

I really hoped Percy didn't accidentally say something about Kronos, or Gaea or camp half-blood or any camp for that matter. Luckily, none of that happened. Sam told us about his brother, Dean, and his Dad.

Apparently they were big animal hunters. His mom died in a fire when he was young so he didn't have much to say about her.

I said that my parents got divorced and I lived with my father and step-mom until I went to Stanford. Percy said that his Dad was "lost at sea" before he was born but his mom remarried when he was 14. (Which was technically true).

We continued to walk until Sam said, "well, we should probably get back to the apartment building," we agreed and continued on towards the building. Sam entered his apartment and waved goodbye as we entered ours.

Nico was sleeping when we came in. Remains of his happy meal were scattered on our bed.

"Ugh Nico!" I moaned and brushed the garbage onto the floor.

"I'll clean up in the morning," I muttered as I took off my house coat and climbed into bed Percy looked at Nico sleeping peacefully. He turned over and we both saw he had a human leg bone with him, he was sleeping with it like a teddy bear.

"Oh jeez Nico you're sleeping with Odysseus's leg bone" Percy said, laughing slightly then he shook his head and slid under the covers he clicked off the lamp and rolled over. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get my bachelors degree in stalking

_Hello readers! I'm BACK with chapter 2 I hope you enjoy, and I hope you don't think Annabeth is too much of a stalker, but she's the daughter of Athena! She can't just NOT know! So yeah, on with the story_

Annabeth's POV

I just couldn't get to sleep last night. I stayed awake thinking about Sam and his family. There was something... Odd, about his family tree.

After about and hour of laying in my bed I finally got up and took my laptop (which I got from Athena! Yay!) I searched up "Sam Winchester" I know it sounds like a stalker but I needed to know.

Since this laptop was a gift from Athena it's magical. It can find things that shouldn't be on the Internet.

Apparently yes he has a brother named Dean, and yes his mom died. It was in a fire when Sam was newly born.

I found a picture of Dean, John, and his mom, Mary. They looked like a happy family, well until the fire. I was searching for a long time, I had almost 15 different tabs of different information about Sam's past.

It was about 6:15 when Percy woke up to see me staring at a picture of Dean. I jumped as he touched my shoulder and I slammed the laptop lid, I looked at him.

"For the love of Aphrodite Percy you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

Percy frowned "who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"The guy that you were staring at,"

"Oh," I opened the laptop the image of Dean appeared there again. He was smiling slightly at the camera.

"Yes," Percy said coolly.

"Uh that's Dean," I said realizing that Percy might get the wrong idea.

"And who is Dean?" Percy said sitting up more and turning on the light. It's as already quite light but with the lamp there was no dark corners.

"uh, well he's-"

"Annabeth, don't tell-"

"Percy I've never met him,"

"So now you just see a picture of him and you're in love? Why were you searching him up anyway? Who is he?!"

"Percy calm down! I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you," Percy looked at me; he looked, hopeful and relieved.

"Okay Annabeth so you're not in love with him but who in Hades is he?" Percy asked.

"His name is Dean Winchester and… he's Sam's Brother," I said matter-of-factly.

"What so now your miss stalker?"

"No, I just had this feeling about Sam, and I had to please my curiosity,"

Percy shook his head, "you confuse me Annabeth," he mumbled.

-Line break-

During class today things went normal just like they should during lunch Percy and I went to that little café on campus, and after most of our classes where done we just headed back home and chilled.

Sam's POV

During class I pretty much tried to make sense of last night. I went out for a walk because I kept having nightmares. Then I ran into Percy and Annabeth it was nice and everything but at this point I don't know what to think about my new neighbors. It was odd that they were outside too at the same time.

Something's up with my new neighbors, I don't know what but there is something.

Annabeth's POV

I put on my Yankees cap and slid outside of the apartment and stood in the hallway. I pressed my ear against the door to Sam's apartment. No sound, maybe he was out. I sat down next to his door and assessed the situation, I ended up sitting there thinking about my grades.

Eventually someone appeared at the end of the hallway, I just about stood up and went into my apartment, then I remembered I was wearing my Yankees baseball cap and I stayed where I was observing the new figure.

He approached and as he got closer I realized with a pang who it was, Dean Winchester. Sam's bother, he walked up to Sam's door and looked like he was going to knock, but he didn't he raised his hand again, but then dropped it.

He glared at the door for a while muttering something I stood up and walked closer to him I could make out a few words.

"Should...cell him... Dad..hmmm..missing...only two...I should...no... Sammy...unless...gone..hm..mmm...time..."

It was rather confusing, whatever he was saying, but he was mumbling so I guess it makes sense.

He stepped back as if he decided what to do, I leaned against the wall as he passed me. I smirked to myself and held out the dollar bill I took from his pocket.

I slipped into my apartment and took my laptop from the desk I opened it and scanned the dollar bill on the scanning pad (an accessory from the laptop) "yes!" I muttered as the fingerprint data appeared. I saved it and closed the laptop.

-Line break-

I stood in front of HB pizza, waiting for Percy to arrive, god, he's taking so long.

I saw a figure in the distance, then I realized it was two people rather than just one. They approached, and I waved when I realized it was Sam and Jessica.

They just ignored me and walked up to the pizza place, I stared at them like "um hello?!" It wasn't that weird that they were here, the pizza place was only 2 blocks away from Stanford.

"Hello?" I said and Sam looked at me confused then he shook his head and walked into HB pizza.

"Excuse me?!" I whisper-shouted.

Then I realized I was wearing my Yankees baseball cap.

"Oh," I muttered rather stupidly and took it off hoping that no mortals saw me randomly appear right there.

I continued to wait for another three minutes until Percy arrived.

"Finally!" I said in annoyance.

Percy shrugged and smiled.

We walked in and took a seat I'm the corner. We ordered a Hawaiian and a meat lovers pizza, then talked for a long, long time.

After pizza Percy and I went back to the apartment, it was rather late and their wasn't much else to do... Percy TRIED to find something good on TV that we both liked (I wanted knowledge network and Percy wanted to watch "free Willy" which was playing on one of the movie channels) so we decided to just go to bed.

Percy fell asleep rather quickly, but I stayed awake. I just stared at the ceiling listening to Percy snore and imagining what it would be like if Nico snored too.

Finally I got out of bed and looked at my calendar, I don't know why but I usually do that when I have nothing to do.

It's been almost 2 weeks since we started at Stanford. It's also about one and a half weeks till Halloween.

I don't have a costume yet, I know Percy is probably dressing up like a fish and Nico'll most likely be the Grim Reaper. I think I might be a warrior or a Viking... Maybe I could be a-

My thought train just stopped. Something was off. Something from the next room... I made a mental checklist, Percy continued to snore along with the soft breathing of Nico, the dull sounds of birds were still there. Their wasn't any extra sounds, something was missing. I wasn't quite sure how I knew something was wrong, its some sixth sense that told me something was off.

I pressed my ear against the wall; I couldn't here anything unusual, most likely it was my imagination. I heard a thump. 'Oh' I thought, either Sam or Jessica had waked up, and he or she just got out of the bed. I moved to the door and looked out the peephole, nothing. Then I heard a door being opened and Sam walked past quickly.

I counted to ten as Sam walked down the hallway, then I quickly opened the door (creaky doors suck) and slipped out into the corridor, then I closed the door and tip toed down the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

I saw Sam walk across the field and disappear around the corner. I pulled out my Yankees baseball cap and put it on then ran after Sam.

I finally found him sitting on a bench staring at the stars, he was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. I walked closer, he was thinking of something, he had that "I have absolutely no idea what to think about this" look on his face.

Suddenly he sat up and stared right at me, he looked confused. It took a lot of will power not to move. I new he could notice if suddenly a bunch of footprints started appearing in the grass.

But if he would see that, he might notice the pressed down grass beneath my feet now.

I bit my lip and held my breath.

Oh crap. I silently cursed myself as Sam noticed the grass underneath my feet.

"What?" He whispered looking at the ground. Then his eyes lit up in terror, but he shook his head "I swore I was done hunting!" He whisper-shouted at me and walked off.

"What the hell?" I said aloud than clapped my hand over my mouth. Sam turned then shook his head and kept walking.

I let out a huge breath and waited till Sam had walked off till I went my own way. I took off my Yankees cap just in time, I turned the corner and literally ran into Sam. "Ouf!" I said and stumbled back but I caught my balance and blinked "oh hey Sam!" I said sounding surprised.

'Geez I'm just to tired we literally walked around the Apartment building, just in different directions. "Hey Annabeth, midnight walk again?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I do these like almost ALL the time, I never seem to get to sleep sometimes... Heh heh same for you?"

He nodded.

'Yeah no' I thought 'you must've woken up thinking about something and went outside to clear your thoughts'

"Well I was just going in now so I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled.

He nodded "I was going in too,"

We stared at each other awkwardly for what seemed like hours then I breathed in and said "well, I've got classes tomorrow!" Then I walked over to the door and went inside.

"Well THAT was awkward," I muttered.

Sam's POV

It was just too coincidental that I met Annabeth outside both times that I had a weird dream. Of course the first time it was one that I was hunting with Dean, there was wear wolves and they were a lot of them, they attacked Dean and killed him. And I could move my limbs I just stood their in shock my flashlight shining right on the wear wolves as they ripped Dean apart. Sometimes I have dreams like that, a bunch of hunts I've been on all mashed together, and they usually end with Dean dying, or myself dying.

This time my dream made no sense. I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed and when I opened them Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her belly she just stared at me then burst into flames.

It scared the crap out of me.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily, so I just went outside to clear my thought and breathe some cool air. Then… I thought I saw an invisible spirit of some sort, like a ghost. Two foot prints were visible in the grass, I thought I felt another presence near me that's why I sat up then I saw that and…. I swore I would never hunt again. So I just told the ghost that and left. Then –what is with these weird events?- I thought I heard a girls voice saying some thing that sounded like "what the hell?" But, I was probably imagining that part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I get engaged

_I'm soooooo sorry for the delay! I was at this huge camp for a then this girl from England home stayed with me and my family for another week and then we went to this cabin on the lake fro 5 more days, there wasn't any Wi-Fi there, I mean there wasn't even a road near it, we had to take our boat to get there. So I couldn't update then, FINALLY when I got home the first thing I did was finish next chappie, to here it is._

_I just wanted to say that I don't go to Stanford, I've never seen Stanford, hell, I don't even live in the US! I'm just working off info from your average university, so sorry if there's any blaring mistakes._

_Disclamer: I don't own PJO/HOO or SPN, if I did a lot more people would still be alive and Leo wouldn't be hitting on a bazillion year old goddess._

_Enough with my blabbing, here's chapter 3-_

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I sat on the bed as Nico paced in front of us.

"What. Is. It?" Percy asked for the tenth time.

Nico finally stopped pacing. He turned to us and said "uuuuh you see last night, you guys were sleeping and I didn't know it was that late in the morning and... Well you know so I was bored so I... Um you know and then Sam knocked but I didn't really notice... I kind of just kept talking... And um I think he got the wrong idea... You know?" He said wringing his hands.

We just stared at him "no Nico I don't know. Now could you repeat that but in one smooth phrase, and maybe finish your sentences?" I asked.

Nico breathed in and out, then in and out again.

"Okay. So. I- I sort of, raised Odysseus and um I uh was well you know talking to him, when Sam knocked and I didn't think I was talking THAT loud but you know I was talking and... I think he jumped to conclusions?"

We continued to stare at him "what are you saying?" I asked.

Nico took a deep breath and said the next seven words very fast it took me a while to under stand it.

"I think Sam thinks I'm a necromancer," he said biting his lip.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I said standing up Percy just stared wide-eyed at him.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't notice and..."

"Nico shut up. Look you're not a necromancer and there is something going on with Sam. I know that for sure so maybe you should tell him the truth. If he tells us,"

"About our parentage?" Percy asked bewildered.

"No about Nico's Dad just say that we have no idea about that."

"So your saying I should go up and say "hey Sam! You know that guy... Some people all him The Devil, some people call him Hades, well yeah he's my old man! Yeah! And I mean you thought that YOU had daddy issues!"

"No if he starts trying to kill you then go to last resort." I paused "and what do you mean with "daddy issues"?"

Nico shrugged "I don't know, I just said it,"

-line break-

After classes Percy, Sam and I were walking back to the apartment building, Jess had an extra class today so Sam tagged along with us.

We walked along the grass talking mildly about things that aren't really important.

Percy suddenly shouted out in surprise as he tripped over a root.

"AGH!" He yelled and tumbled down on the ground.

"Percy!" I said in shock and helped him up.

I noticed something had fallen out of his pocket, something in a small box.

"Uh Percy...?" I said pointing to it.

"Ah!" He said and scooped it up.

I looked at him in surprise. "Was that a...?" My voice trailed off.

Percy swallowed.

"Um..." He said then breathed in, he took out the case again and looked at it.

He got down on one knee.

"Di immortals..." I muttered.

"Um Annabeth, will... Will you marry me?" He asked.

His sea green eyes were wide in that puppy dog way, "oh Percy, I-I-" I breathed heavily. This decision would determine the rest of my life, and I new exactly what I should say.

"YES!" I squealed and Percy's face broke out in a huge grin he put the ring on my finger. Sam jut stared at us in shock.

"Oh Percy!" I screamed again and lunged forward hugging him. Tears fell from my eyes. And I just let them flow. Percy and I hugged for the longest time, and then finally we stepped back.

"Yes Percy, I will gladly spend the rest of my mortal life with you" I said

And Percy gave me that 'Leave it to a daughter of Athena to say it like that' look.

I grinned "For the love of Aphrodite..." I muttered and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Come on you" I said.

I looked over at Sam who finally smiled 'he proposed!' I mouthed and Sam nodded, grinning.

We walked off Sam tagging along a bit behind us, of course if I was hanging out with Sam and Jess and then Sam proposed I wouldn't interfere.

"Nice use of the word 'mortal'" Percy muttered.

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Of course Percy, of course,"

-line break-

We got back to the Apartment after dinner we were laughing as we came in.

Nico looked at us confused as he noticed the ring on my finger "uh Percy... I thought..." Percy waved his hand in dismissal "I fell and it rolled out,"

"Oh," Nico looked disappointed.

I looked at Percy "what?" I asked.

Percy smiled "I had this huge thing planned out, and a lot of other stuff,"

"I was going to raise the Beatles!" Nico complained.

"You what?"

"I asked Nico to raise a band of dead people that could play a love song that's kind of fun to dance to,"

"They could've played 8 days a week!" Nico said waving his hands around in annoyance.

"Well sorry but I didn't WANT there to be a root right their." Percy said sticking out his bottom lip.

As Nico and Percy talked I just stared at the ring on my finger.

It was... Turquoise? But before when Percy gave it to me, it was grey.

I looked at Percy accusingly.

He laughed and gave me his, "oh turns out your not the only smart one in the house," look.

"It magical," he said, "Poseidon made it,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe he just got some of his Cyclops forgers too but still!"

I smiled and hugged him.

"It's beautiful," I said now noticing the color had changed to bronze. I rubbed it and the color glittered and changed to an emerald.

I smiled again "you seaweed brain, it's like a mood ring!" I said.

He laughed "well sorry, you're the daughter of Athena here!"

"Ahem," Nico said we turned.

"Can we not you know go all- oooo loooooove I'm engaged and I'm just going to go make out in the bathroom now, later! " he said in a high pitched voice.

"Gee Nico, you've changed since we started school" I said.

He looked at me "don't count on it,"

Then he gestured to the wall (the one we shared with Sam and Jess)

"So, so far Sam hasn't tried to stab me or anything yet," he said.

"That's good, if he does you know what to do!" I said then turned back to Percy.

"where were we?" I asked.

"Uh me being stupid because I practically made our engagement ring like a mood ring," he said.

"Oh yes that,"

-Line break-

Sam's POV

"Sam?" He said finally answering the phone.

"Yeah it's me okay well um I have an issue at Stanford,"

"What is there a poltergeist? Wear wolves? Vengeful spirit?"

"No!"

"Oh okay,"

"I think my next door neighbor is a necromancer,"

"You're crazy,"

"No I'm not! He was talking to... Odysseus. And he said stuff about his 'other skeleton buddies',"

"Your serious?"

"Would I call you if I'm not?"

"Oh boy, Sammy necromancers are BAD NEWS they talk to demons ALL THE TIME. Geez dude, do you have any knives or anything?"

"Uh yeah,"

"Then stick him!"

"What? No! He's my neighbor! Can't I just get him out of the country or something?"

"He's a necromancer, and they KILL so if you get rid of him, like END him you save a lot people, if you kick him out of the country you jut give him other targets,"

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Just stick him! Does he have anyone else living with him?"

"Uh yeah Annabeth and Percy, they're engaged and Nico is Percy's cousin,"

"Well do they seem suspicious?"

"No well, Annabeth always... Uh nothing no, nothing out of the ordinary,"

I decided it wasn't needed to point out the fact that I've been having weird dreams, which I would've had to explain to Dean if I said every time I went outside Annabeth was there too.

"Uh okay then just stick him with a knife before he notices you there okay?"

"Okay,"

"Listen Sam I uh need to-"

"Bye,"

"Wait!"

*Click*

I hung up and put the phone down.

Whatever Dean had to say it could wait, he was probably just going to say something like "come back Sammy your family!" Well no. It's not like Dad treats me like family. And plus, I have a necromancer to deal with.

_I apologize for the short chapter I will update soon_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sam tries to stab Nico with a kitchen knife**

_I'm back, again, you can never get rid of me. Thank you UnikDork, zexydemyx66, rocklandredbulldogblue119, 9booksinaroom, and other guests for reviewing!_

_In reply to Guest who left a very long review- first, of course they're OOC, its been like 6 years since the end of the series, they still had to finish high school and figure out what courses to take and all that stuff. Percy is jealous because he friggin' had an engagement planned out, he bought a ring, had a huge party planned and he woke up to see Annabeth staring at some random guy, how would you feel? Dean's character isn't off, he doesn't care if Nico is a necromancer or not, he just wants his Sammy alive, he doesn't care if his Sammy kills a normal person he just cares that his Sammy isn't killed himself by a possible necromancer. _

_This is pre-series for supernatural and after series for Percy Jackson, just the people from PJO want to get a life so they went to University, there isn't going to be "they found out my powers and are trying to kill me" because that been told way to many times, and it's not like Annabeth can read minds._

_Thank you for telling me I should proofread this, I do already but I guess I'm missing stuff (just FYI, in the French stream they don't teach you English grammar as much as they do in the English stream) I will get my sister so proofread this though, she's in high school so she should know._

_Sorry for my blabbing on with the story._

**Third Person**

Sam clutched the knife in his hand, he pressed himself against the wall, waiting.

His heart pounded, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hunt someone, but he had too.

Nico opened the door and Sam lunged.

"Agh!" Nico yelled in surprise as Sam jumped on him and pinned him to the wall, the knife pressed against his throat.

"Sam, let go of me," Nico said calmly.

"You're a necromancer," Sam said, ignoring the request.

Nico groaned, doing his best "I'm so tired of this" face. He kicked forward with his knee pushing Sam off him.

"Ouf!" Sam said as he slammed into the wall.

"Yeah, okay so I talk to dead people," Nico said stepping forward.

Sam lunged and grabbed his shoulder pulling him down on the ground.

Nico just did a break fall as if he was okay with what was going on.

Sam pinned him down trying to get the force to stab him, he wanted to stop the necromancer but he didn't want to kill his friend.

"Just cause I raised a dead half-blood, doesn't mean I'm a necromancer," Nico said, as if that made everything okay.

Sam clenched his jaw, still trying to find the will power to drive the knife through Nico's neck.

"It means I have powers," Nico held out his hand and a shadowy sword shimmered and appeared there.

"Special powers," Nico said, grinning, he was enjoying this.

He kicked up with his knees again and Sam stumbled backwards.

"Okay Sam, ever heard of Hercules?" Nico asked.

Sam stared at him.

"Okay, well he's a demigod, half god half human. Well actually he used to be a demigod, but Zeus made him immortal."

"What?" Sam said finally finding his voice.

"Okay, well there's this guy, he's a god, king of the dead and lord of the underworld, his name is Hades and, well you see, he's my Dad."

"Your crazy,"

"Am I? Hey at least I'm not a necromancer, and I don't kill. Percy and Annabeth don't know, okay? So you keep your pie hole shut,"

Sam looked at him, "You expect me to believe this?" He said pointing his knife at Nico.

"Well yeah. Because I'm the one with the sword that can suck out your soul."

-line break-

Annabeth's POV

Okay, so the plan worked. Nico is still alive and apparently Percy and I are innocent. Sam is still a little shaky on the Half-Blood stuff. Only Nico forgot to do the "I'll tell you if you tell me" thing.

I wouldn't blame him though. I mean Sam had him pinned down with a knife at his throat so... Oh well.

I looked at the calendar. It's one week till Halloween and I STILL don't have a costume.

I decided I'll be a Warrior, but the costume is still missing.

Every time I see Sam now I look at him differently, Nico told me how Sam had tried to stab him, pinned him to the ground and everything. I guess it's a little hard to look past that.

I noticed Sam looks at me differently too, maybe since my too-be cousin is a son of Hades. I don't think that's it though, I think it has something to do with the fact that both times he went outside, I was there too. I think he might suspect something. Well, I do. Something about him, his family, his life. All that stuff.

He has a secret. A really big secret too, one that you can't just "accidentally" spill. One that if someone else knows it could be fatal.

One that he wouldn't even tell to Jessica.

And I need to know. I have to. I don't know what it is, but there's a feeling inside that says there is more to learn here, about Sam's history and who-or what-he is.

It has something to do with Dean, and most likely their Dad. When Dean came to Stanford that one time, he said stuff about their Dad being missing, and Sam not -something- unless -something- more time.

So what I understood is that their Dad is missing and Sam won't go with Dean unless their Dad has been gone a really long time. And so far Dean hasn't come back.

According to Sam his family hunts animals, but that seams just too innocent, maybe they hunt people or something.

So tonight, I have a plan.

-line break-

With my trusty Yankees baseball cap on my head I exited the apartment.

I snuck over to Sam's door and bent down, using my lock pick.

The door clicked open and I pushed it slightly and crept inside. I kept the door open a crack so that it wouldn't click when I closed it.

I snuck through the living room and into the bedroom. Sam and Jess were sleeping still. Good, I snuck along and saw Sam's phone on the night table, I reached for it. Sam groaned and opened his eyes.

I just about cried out in shock. But I just stood still, 'lets hear it for my Yankees baseball cap!' I thought. Sam sat up scratching the back of his head, he looked at Jessica then laid back down and shifted his position, then closed his eyes.

'Geez I feel really weird' I thought as I stood their looking at the two sleeping forms. I counted to 60, the again and again and again, just to make sure. Then I took a deep breath and grabbed his phone, pocketing it I stepped back from the bed and crept out of the room.

I stood in living room looking around, where was the computer? I looked around more, aha! I thought as I saw it, a laptop sitting on the coffee table.

I picked it up under my arm and scooted out of the door whispering, "don't worry Sam I'll return your stuff," I paused smiling to myself "after I figure out your secret!" Then I closed the door.

-line break-

The next day I left my apartment in time to see Sam walking down the stairs out of the corridor.

"Sam!" I called and ran up to him.

I just looked at me with that "go away I'm to pissed to talk," look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I reached him.

He sighed and shook his head "I don't know," he said "someone… stole my laptop, and my phone," he said miserably.

"Oh no!" I said a look of terror on my face 'I love acting' I thought.

"Do you have insurance on those?" I asked hopefully but Sam shook his head.

"That's terrible!" I said.

Sam sighed again "yeah, I don't know how it happened I mean, I went to bed my phone and laptop were there, I woke up in the middle of the night, my phone was there, and then I wake up in the morning and they're both gone."

He shook his head "I had so much stuff on there, like my entire lives work is on that laptop."

'Ooooooh good!' I thought.

"Oh man Sam, I'm so sorry! I have an extra cell phone if you want to use that just go ahead, and if you need anything else just ask okay?"

Sam nodded "thanks," he said.

I nodded "anytime."

-line break-

With all my research done, I could return Sam's laptop, but one more thing I needed to do.

I picked up his phone and went to speed dial, I chose Dean.

The phone rang, and again, and again, then Dean answered

"Sam! Listen okay? Uh Dad left on a hunting trip and um-"

I didn't say anything.

"Sam?" Dean said.

I still didn't say anything.

"Uh hello? Sammy?"

I could try to imitate Sam's voice, or I could stay silent.

"Uh Sam are you there?"

I shook my head and said "yeah," in a rough imitation of Sam's voice.

I winced "oh no that was terrible!" I thought.

"Okay, Sam I need your help, Dads out hunting and he's been gone for a while, so um..."

"Okay I guess my imitation wasn't that bad after all" I thought.

"Sam why did you call? Is it the necromancer? Is there... Sam?"

I smiled to myself "Chill out Dean! It's party time! Who likes piña colada?!" I squealed in a high pitched girly voice.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled.

I hung up.

"Heh heh" I thought 'that was fun."

I checked my watch 6:37, okay Sam should have finished supper my now

I grabbed a piece of paper and a marker.

In really messy writing I scrawled out "happy b-day" on the paper and then stuck it to the laptop with some tape along with one of those bow like thingies you put on Christmas presents.

Then I walked out of the apartment and set Sam's laptop and phone on the floor in front of his door. I snickered to myself "thanks Sam!" I whispered.

Then opened my door to my apartment I knocked on Sam's door and then I scooted inside mine.

Once inside I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV to knowledge network.

I made it look like I was just chilling out.

I continued to watch TV till Percy came in "hey Annabeth," he said.

"Hey," I said smiling.

Percy sat next to me wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So what have you been up to?" Percy asked.

I shrugged "not much," I said.

Percy nodded.

"So did you have fun with your buddies?" I asked.

Percy laughed "yeah not really their all video games and none of them like swimming."

"Percy you finally make some friends and you ditch them cause they don't swim?" I asked accusingly.

Percy nodded "yeah pretty much."

I laughed, sometimes the way Percy just shakes off all comments and keeps smiling just amazes me, it might be because of Clarisse though.

"I feel really bad for Sam, like someone stole his entire lives work," Percy said.

I laughed again.

"Annabeth! That's not really funny!"

I held up my hands in surrender and said, "hey I gave it back!"

Percy turned and looked at me "you stole Sam's stuff?!"

I smiled "it was for research, about Sam and yes. I did find out some really interesting stuff,"

Percy shook his head.

"You stole his laptop and phone!"

"Borrowed," I corrected.

"Okay, okay when you say it like that its not as bad, but like you know, this isn't like a hobby?"

"No!" I barked "I won't do it again, I just had research to do."

Percy chuckled, "at least you gave it back."

-line break-

Sam's POV

I still couldn't get over the fact that someone stole my phone and laptop then gave it back the next day with nothing touched. Nothing deleted, nothing added. And I note saying "happy b-day." And it wasn't even close to my birthday! Its friggin' October, my birthday is in May.

I sat the couch looking at the TV, it wasn't on, I was just staring at it, thinking. Waiting for Jess to come back from one of her classes.

My phone rang. I looked at it, it was Dean.

I sighed and clicked "decline."

It started ringing again, I looked at it, it was still Dean.

I waited for the answering machine to pick up.

The voice message came on.

"SAMMY?! What the hell was that about?! Your all silent then your all like 'who likes piña colada! What the HELL?" Dean yelled.

I turned and looked at my phone, bewildered.

I just eyed it as Dean ranted on about whatever he was ranting about.

"Okay, explain! Please! I was TRYING I talk and... And... I don't even know! We're you at a party or something?! Cause, that sounded like a stupid guy, imitating a girl, SAM PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

I just stared at it.

Finally I picked it up and clicked "talk"

"Dean? What are-"

"FINALLY SAM! EXPLAIN WHAT THAT WAS!"

"Dean calm down! I don't know what you talking about,"

"Okay, just like 10 minutes ago you called and you were all silent then your voice turned all high pitched an you started screaming about PIÑA COLADAS!"

"Dean, someone stole my phone, and I just found it like 5 minutes ago,"

"Oh, uh crap, um Sam I need to talk to you about Dad-"

"Dean, goodbye."

"No Sam, wait!"

*click*

Okay, so whoever stole my phone is crazy.

_Okay, that's chapter 4 finished, this chapter was kind of random, but it was important that Annabeth found out what she did, I already started chapter 5 so that should arrive pretty soon. Please leave a review, its really nice to hear your comments, it takes like 10 second to write something and it makes my day. Cookies to those who enjoy this story and review. ( : : ) ( : : ) _

_By the way, check my profile if I haven't been updating in a while, I there should be something on there that explains that._

_Thanks! Till next time…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The truth is out there, finally**

_Here we have the updated version of this chapter after I used a script on SuperWiki, thanks to Alex (guest) who told me about this, not thanks because it was a really rude review._

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I went shopping for Halloween costumes, so now I have one! Finally! My costume is the best, I have bronze armour and a bronze helmet with a sheath for my sword (which is real steal) and a sheath for my dagger (like, MY dagger)

It's awesome. Percy's costume is very interesting, it's a devil, but it's blue. I have no idea where he found it but he said there was this section that had all these "green angel, or Red ghost, or blue devil" so he bought the blue devil, he looked rather stupid. But it was funny.

I walked along the field with Percy after Lunch, today was the day that I had no classes after lunch, Percy had one, but I was free.

"So, have you figured out anything worth telling about... You know the "S" guy?" Percy said.

I turned to him, "what's with the code name? And yeah, but I'm not just gonna say it right here and now."

Percy snorted, "okay," he said reluctantly, "whatever."

We continued to walk until we reached the apartment building, "see you in an hour!" I said to percy and we embraced and kissed, then Percy jogged off back to Stanford.

I sighed. He's just so amazing.

I walked into the apartment building and up to my house, or apartment.

I walked to se Nico sitting on his bed, and iris message I front of him.

He turned when I walked in and nodded.

Then he went back to his conversation.

I put my stuff down, and walked over to Nico he was talking to Hades, who was saying something about demons and Tartarus.

Hades noticed me and nodded, just like Nico did. I nodded in reply, then sat down on the bed.

Nico and Hades talked for about another minute then Nico waved his hand through the mist and Hades's image disappeared.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Nico sat down on his bed. "Not much, just another Demon escaped from Tartarus... Well, _Hell_ but, you know.. and Thanatos finally realized."

"How long has he been out?"

"Uh, 32 years," Nico said.

"Yikes, Thanatos is really getting lazy."

"Ha! That's funny, cause I think this demon is planning to open the door of death, using a half-demon, what Hades calls "blood children" and he started already, all he really needs to do is feed them his own blood when they're, um I think 5 or 6 months old, then they get these demonic powers and stuff, so he can use them to open the doors and free this other demon, I think and... Well, start the apocalypse."

"Oh, okay that's pretty bad."

"Yep."

I sighed, "so did Hades tell you anything else?"

"No, just that I have to salt and burn every single blood child I find. Which I did once, hades just said that I had to kill this guy... I don't know why I have to salt and burn them, though."

"You very morbid Nico," I said.

"Yeah, what else is new?"

I shook my head and pulled out my laptop.

"So did you find out anything about Sammy?" Nico asked.

"Uh yeah, I think he ran away from home, and his family hunts... Uh I think monsters of some sort, and he just doesn't really want too."

"That's odd."

"Yes! you see, I was out side with my Yankees cap on and Sam saw me, or he noticed the grass pressed down beneath my feat, and he yelled at me 'I swore I was done hunting' so I think... I think maybe they hunt ghosts."

Nico laughed "what like, ghostbusters?" He asked.

I sighed "no, I'm serious."

"Oh okay hold on a sec..." Nico cleared his throat, "how does that song go? It's like; who ya gonna call?" He paused as if expecting feed back.

I jut looked at him in annoyance.

"Okay okay, well, uh who ya gonna call? Sam's bro! He ain't afraid of no ghost."

Nico looked at me a half smile on his face.

"His Dad hunts too," I said, "and their Dad is missing, on a HUNTING trip, and Dean is worried," I said.

"Who's Dean?" Nico asked popping off the lid of some coke.

"Sam's bro," I said my eyes darting around on the screen of my laptop.

Sam's story was slowly unfolding for me, I just love that feeling! The feeling that it will all make sense. Yay.

"Okay Nico, you need to go talk to Sam about... Well you know, okay don't threaten him, just ask him see if he'll tell."

Nico shrugged "why?"

"'Cause."

"That's not-"

"Just go!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Nico said getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

**Nico's POV**

I knocked on Sam's door and waited a couple seconds till he answered

"Hey is Jess over?" I asked.

Sam paused then shook his head "she has classes today."

"Okay well, I told you all about MY background and all that stuff... So now it's your turn"

"What?" Sam said.

"Okay, I know there's something up with your family, and I want to know what, so tell me," I said.

"Uh..." Sam paused looking at me.

"I'm just going to invite myself in," I said as I pushed past Sam and sat down on his couch.

Sam followed me onto the couch. "Um, how do you know about my family?" Sam asked.

"I have my resources," I said simply.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked slowly.

I paused, "um, well, the dead know more than most people would assume," I said without moving my gaze from the TV.

"Um, so your telling me to just spill everything that I've kept secret for all my life?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "pretty much."

Sam swallowed, "so, what's in it for me?"

I paused, "well, I can inform you if anyone you care about dies, and if you DONT tell me I can send you..."

I pointed at the ground.

"Oh ...okay..." Sam said slowly.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico walked in about a half and hour later, a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked starting to smile too.

"Well, you were right... They're ghostbusters." Nico said very strait faced.

I laughed "yeah right, they're not ghostbusters."

Nico shook his head and sat down on the bed next to me.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, you know too private, I mean I didn't tell him about the lotus casino so I was okay with that." Nico paused "but yeah, they hunt demons."

I turned to him "really?"

Nico nodded "wow, huh?"

"Yeah." I said slowly turning back to the TV.

It all makes sense now.

Dean being worried since their dads been on a hunting trip a really long time. Sam leaving home. Why he doesn't like Halloween. And why he wouldn't tell Jessica, she would probably book it if he did.

I smiled to myself at that thought.

"So, are you happy?" Nico asked.

I frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, now that you know the truth, are you happy?"

"Well, yeah but I kinda feel like there's more to learn," I said.

Nico sighed, "geez you Athena kids just don't seem to know what 'good enough' means."

I laughed, "yeah Nico, I think you're on to something."

* * *

Tomorrow is Halloween.

I have this feeling... Maybe Dean'll come back on Halloween. Or maybe I'm just sleep deprived.

Yeah, that's probably the truth. I have not been sleeping, I've been outside with my Yankees cap on looking to see if Sam will leave his apartment.

It's happened once, thats it.

On Halloween night, I think I might wait in front of his apartment to see if Dean shows up.

Then... I don't know, I'll just wait. He probably won't show.

It's 7:49, Percy and Nico are watching the walking dead, or Nico is. Percy is just holding a pillow over his face trying not to throw up.

I'm just laying in my bed, thinking about all my research.

Sam told me about his laptop and phone "mysteriously" appearing again, and I said that was great and rather interesting. Him and Jessica, are probably watching a movie now, like always.

So I just stared at the ceiling, hoping that Dean will show up tomorrow.

When the soft click, of the clock hitting the 8:00 mark was heard, I sat up.

The walking dead should be over now, so I could actually communicate with Nico without him saying "shut up in watching a Zombie eat this guys guts out."

I came out to see Percy flicking through the channels, mumbling something like "is there ANYTHING, good on TV right now?"

"Percy, come on," I said and he turned to me.

"Hey Annabeth, come here!" He said.

I shook my head, "Percy, no. I want you come with me," I said flatly.

Percy frowned then through the remote at Nico, it hit him on the shoulder and he didn't budge.

"Okay," Percy said.

* * *

"I didn't think you meant this, when you said 'a walk'," percy said accusingly.

I nodded, "I know," I said.

We strode along the field, towards the bench that Sam ALWAYS sat on when he went out for a "walk".

We sat down, and waited.

"Annabeth, what if he doesn't show?" Percy asked.

"Do you know where these bags under my eyes came from?" I said.

Percy sighed "oh," he said meekly.

I smiled "I wanted company for the last time."

"Last time?"

I nodded "yeah, after Halloween, I'm gonna catch up in sleep."

"What if Dean does show up?"

"He won't, I mean, I'll wait for him. But I seriously doubt, he'll show," I said, "But then again..."

Percy nodded slowly, "what happens if he does? And Sam goes with him?"

I sighed "okay, first of all, Sam will most likely not go, but if he does then, I'll follow."

"I thought you needed to catch up on sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm like 99.999% sure that Sam won't go."

Percy sighed, "okay," he said.

We just sat there for a long time, waiting. But nothing happened.

"Lets go," I said and we stood up and walked back to the apartment.

We walked in, and I stopped.

"What?" Percy asked.

I frowned, closed the door but then looked out the peep hole, nothing happened.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said.

Percy nodded and crawled into bed.

I stayed up, Percy fell asleep almost instantly, but I put on my Yankees cap and slipped out the door.

I sat in the middle of my door, and Sam's door. Waiting.

Still nothing happened, so I held my ear against Sam's door, I heard what sounded like someone walking around. Most likely Sam.

The sound stopped, he probably sat down on the couch.

It started again, and became louder.

I realized almost to late that he was walking towards the door. I jumped back as Sam opened the door, he looked around. Then he closed the door again.

Maybe he heard something, or just felt a presence. Like, the feeling that someone is watching.

* * *

I got a pretty good sleep last night, after Sam left I went back and slept.

Now, I'm getting ready for the Halloween party. Putting on my costume and everything.

"I feel like Clarisse," I said as I slipped on the armour.

Percy laughed "I feel like Lucifer's aquatic twin," he said.

I looked at him, "you believe in Lucifer?"

Percy shook his head, "hades would smite me if I said I felt like HIS aquatic twin."

The percy looked down at the ground and said, "I'M SORRY!"

I shook my head and laughed.

I clicked on my helmet and yelled "Nico! Come on!"

Percy and I waited until Nico walked out of the bedroom.

He had a long black cloak on, he carried a long scythe.

"Your the reaper?" I asked and Nico nodded. "Nice scythe" Percy said.

"It's Thanatos's reaper stick," Nico corrected.

Percy stared at him, "Okay," he said, "I'll just accept that and move on."

"Let's go," I announced.

We walked out of the apartment and over to the bar, where the party was being held.

We walked in, and saw a lot of things.

Angels doing karaoke, Demons and ghosts laughing, high fiving and chugging various drinks.

I saw Jessica (who was dressed as a nurse) talking to a guy dressed as a zombie and Sam. (Who was dressed as himself)

I waved and tugged Percy's arm. We walked over there.

Nico stayed behind.

We walked over to them and said 'hi' and all that stuff, there was a lot of compliments on Percy's messed up costume.

Sam was saying that he had a law school interview on Monday, Zombie guy said "so how does it feel being he golden boy in your family?"

Sam shoo his head and smiled "Ah, they don't know."

I just about laughed out loud at that one.

"Oh no, I'd be gloating, why not?" Zombie guy said, I was pretty sure his name was Luis, though.

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys," Sam explained.

Luis chuckled, "And I'm not exactly the Huxatables, more shots?"

Sam and Jess both shook their heads saying, "No, no…" But Luis got up anyway and walked over to the bar.

"Well, I better go get Nico away from the dessert table" I said to myself more than to anyone else as Sam and Jess engaged in conversation.

Percy and I walked over to Nico who eating a large chocolate bar.

"Nico, come on slow down!" I laughed.

Nico stopped and swallowed, "Why?" He asked.

I frowned, "Well that's really bad for you" I said easily.

"Really, you shouldn't eat that much candy," I continued.

"It's Halloween, Annabelle! Plus, there's no sweets down in the underworld."

"Don't. Call me. Annabelle." I said firmly.

Percy winced, "Calm down guys!" He said in effort to calm us down

I breathed in, a thin smile spreading across my face "Fine then, Nico… SHOVE YOUR FACE!" I yelled and shoved a handful of little chocolates at his face.

"Whoa!" he said and tried to dodge it but some of them smeared on his cheek.

He turned to me, anger and laughter flared in his eyes.

"Oh no... Guys don't start... Guys...?" Percy pleaded.

Nico glared at me and smiled smugly at him.

He grabbed his root beer float and with one smooth movement, dumped it on the front of my costume.

"Ah!" I yelped and jumped backwards.

"Ha," Nico said smugly.

"No... No... No... Guys, don't start," Percy said trying desperately (and failing miserably) to calm us down.

I snatched a piece of pizza and smeared it on the front of Nico's reaper cloak.

He stared down at it "oh, Annabeth, Thanatos is gonna be SO mad," he said, but that didn't stop him from grinning evily.

"Wait, that's thanatos's?" I asked.

Nico looked at me and nodded slowly, still smiling.

I saw Luis out of the corner of my eye, he looked at us, and noticed the food smeared on our costumes. A grin spread across his face.

I turned to look at him. He snatched a handful from a near pie and smoothed it on one of his buddies.

His buddy gasped and dumped his root beer float on him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nico screamed.

'Whoa, that kid can yell' was the last thing I thought before the entire bar erupted into chaos.

I saw Sam and Jess running for the exit. But someone splashed a huge bottle of some type of drink on them and then took off.

Jess gasped. She shook her head and grabbed a hand full of chocolates then flung them across the room.

Sam smiled and shook his head as Jess laughed and they both darted out of the bar.

I stumbled around trying to find a weapon.

I beautiful bottle of Coca Cola shone on a table and as soon as I spotted it, I made a beeline to it. Then snatched it up.

I shook it a million and four times then popped the lid.

I spun in a circle as Coca Cola shot out of the bottle showering the people around me.

I laughed when it died down, then I chucked it over my shoulder and ran from the angry crown of Coca Cola soaked zombies, Angels, and various devil-like creatures.

* * *

"Ah man..." Percy complained as he held up his beer, pizza, pop and chocolate covered costume

I sighed and nodded "me too," I said.

I was wearing my PJ's (which was basically yoga pants and a light blue spaghetti strap tank top)

And I was trying to scrub the stains out of my costume.

Nico appeared from a swirl of shadows again, returning from the underworld.

"Well, I hope Thanatos doesn't wonder why his reaper cloak suddenly disappeared then reappeared in his laundry machine," he said.

I laughed.

Percy chucked his costume in the bathtub.

"I'll wash it later," he said, "Or probably not since I'm never going to wear it again."

I smiled an did the same, "me too," I said.

Percy pulled of his shirt and climbed into bed.

Nico sat on the edge of his, "I think i might talk to Jason for a bit" he said.

I shook my head "I'm going to see if Dean shows up," I said then I grabbed my Yankees baseball cap and exited the apartment.

I sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, then I realized something… Why would Dean come in his door? He hunted monsters… He would come in through the window.

I stood up and ran outside, the only thing I noticed was the black Impala parked outside the apartment building.

I looked up, "Oh…" I whispered to myself, I saw the open window… It wasn't to high up so Dean could've managed it, but could I?

Then I realized it probably wasn't Dean… They just kept their window open enough to let a person in?

I shook my head, whoever it was, I was invisible… nobody would notice.

I was just about to climb on top of the Impala when I heard voices coming down the back stairs.

"… middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam was saying.

I ducked behind the wall and listened.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean said.

I knew where this was going, before I Sam replied I darted off in the opposite direction running for the front stairs, I raced down the hallway and opened my apartement door as quickly and quietly as possible.

Nico, who was still talking to Jason, glanced at me. I took of my Yankees cap and said, "Nico! Come on DON'T ask any questions!"

Nico paused then said, "Jason, go back to bed," he got up and came up to me.

"What?" He asked.

"You can cloak yourself in shadows right?"

Nico nodded.

"Good come on, Dean did show," I said and put on my cap again then dragged Nico out of the apartment.

We quickly ran down the stairs and arrived at the spot where Sam and Dean were talking in the parking lot, infront of the Impala I saw earlier.

"…Trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it," Dean was saying.

Sam stayed silent, Nico glanced at me, he obviously was confused, but so was I.

"I can't do this alone," Dean said flatly.

Sam sighed, "Yes you can."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed again, "What was he hunting?"

The brothers gathered around the trunk of the Impala and I turned to Nico, "Do you have your motorcycle key on you? Just in case," I whispered.

Nico shook his head, "back in the apartment, why?"

"Just get it," I ordered.

Nico seamed to understand, the possibility that Sam did go with Dean was becoming more and more likely.

Nico rushed off and I tried to listen in on the brothers conversation, it was hard but I caught bits and pieces.

"…Voodoo thing, down in New Orleans…"

"…hunting trip by yourself…"

"…Was checking out this two lane blacktop…"

"…his car, but he vanished…"

Was Dean talking about their dad or a victim to the monster their dad was hunting?

I tried to fit together the puzzle pieces but since I was making sure the brothers could hear my breathing or even sense another presence like they had been trained, I had to stay back.

"… Ten of them over the past twenty years…"

"… All men, same five-mile stretch of road…"

Dean shifted his position and said, "Then I got this voice mail yesterday…"

I tried to lean and listen but all I could hear was static.

"Never go home…" Sam muttered.

They stood up and Dean shut the trunk.

"You know, it's been almost two years. I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing" Dean said leaning against his car.

A pause drifted around.

"Alright, I'll go," Sam muttered, "I'll help you find him."

I almost gasped out loud.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday," Sam continued, "Just wait here."

Sam turned around but turned back as Dean asked, "What's on Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it!" Dean said easily.

Sam sighed "it's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," he said.

"Law school?," Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?"

Nico tapped me on the back and I just about jumped, but I turned around and he handed me a heavier coat and a bag with clothed in it.

"I heard them from our window, that he's going," He whispered.

"How did you hear that?" I replied, as we walked farther away from Dean just incase, Nico shrugged, "I don't know… I just did."

* * *

I clung to Nico as we zoomed along the highway behind the Impala, I was having a lot of trouble keeping my eyelids open, since I haven't gotten much sleep lately.

Eventually, I fell asleep, not sure how I managed that, though.

I woke up to see daylight.

I sat up in confusion. I glanced at Nico, who was drinking some Coke.

"Where are we?" I asked

Nico took another swig if his pop and said "Jericho, California"

"WHAAAT!?" I screamed as I scrambled off of the motorcycle.

Nico shrugged, "you said to follow them, well they're right there," he said pointing to their car parked at a gas station, Dean was getting gas and Sam was just looking at cassette taps.

"I didn't mean follow them THIS far," I said.

Nico shrugged again, "sorry, but here we are so might as well stay."

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, which I always kept in my coat pocket.

I dialed the apartments number.

"Hello?" Percy answered.

"Hey it me."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah-"

"Where the hell are you?! You have classes in 5 minutes!"

I paused "I'm in Jericho," I said.

"What?" Percy's voice sounded like he was massaging his temples.

"Okay, Dean DID show last night and Sam went with him. I told Nico to follow them; he misunderstood what I meant... I fell asleep and then woke up in Jericho."

"Oh."

"But I have no idea why Sam and Dean are here so I want to figure that out."

"Oh boy."

"Don't worry I'll be back by Monday!" I said, trying ot sound reassuring.

"Ooookay."

"So tell everyone I have the flu... And Nico is visiting his... Girlfriend."

Nico winced for some reason.

"Girlfriend?"

"Who lives in Texas." I finished

"Okay then."

"Okay, Percy I love you! Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

Then I sat back on the motorcycle watching Sam and Dean.

Dean had just gotten back in the Impala.

Nico noticed that and climbed on the front of his motorcycle, then when the Impala started up and drove off, Nico followed.

* * *

We arrived at a motel, the one that Sam and Dean are staying in, or the one that they broke into someone else's room.

I was watching the group of Cops when Dean exited their room, the hotel manager pointed at him.

Dean noticed this then he turned around and called someone on his phone.

I grabbed my Yankees cap and slid outside, I stood there and watched as Dean got arrested.

Then I climbed on the trunk of the car and held on for dear life.

* * *

Dean continued to say that his name was Ted Nugent.

The cop handed Dean a journal, with a lot of paranormal stuff in it, like reapers, demons, exorcisms and other stuff that I couldn't see.

The cop flipped to a page, it had Dean's name written on it, as well as cordinants.

I nodded to myself.

Smart.

Another cop stuck his head into the room and said something about a

9-1-1 call.

As the cop hand-cuffed Dean to the table I waited for him to leave, then when he opened the door, I followed him out.

* * *

Nico and I agreed to NOT get involved, because we shouldn't be here.

So we shouldn't be there if someone gets attacked then we have to same him... And it could just end in chaos.

So we just stayed in our room, when Sam left, I opened their room.

It was all stuff, like from the journal.

Devils, demons, all that. Then I notice something. A women in white.

Slowly in my mind all the puzzle pieces were put together. The spirit they're hunting is Constance Welch, a women in white.

And honestly, I don't give a rats ass about how to destroy her, that's the brothers job.

So I just returned to my room and read the book that a bought from that book store down the road.

_Okay, yes... That was long but I just kept going. If your wondering with the Tartarus/Hell thing, both of them exist but Thanatos tries to keep track of all, but he only chases after the spirits and demons and whatnot that escaped from Tartarus._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I arrive home to a scary sight**

_Okay, so here's Chapter 6, I would like to thank all you reviewers and a special thanks to zexydemyx66 for being a great beta._

_That's it really, I should be able to update quite soon, I did volunteer at this festival thing this weekend but other than that I'm completely free, so the next update should arrive soon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Supernatural._

Annabeth's POV

Tomorrow is Monday, but Sam and Dean haven't left yet.

I thought maybe we could get a head start on them. It's 8:23, it would probably be better if we left before they did.

I proposed this idea to Nico and he agreed. So we packed up the tiny amount of stuff we had, secured it to Nico's motorcycle then drove off.

-line break-

We arrived at the apartment building to see ambulances and police cars. Nico parked his bike and got off, I followed. With I shock I saw Percy sitting in the back of one of the ambulance's. Jessica was with him.

I rushed over "Percy! Jess! What happened?" I asked frantically. I noticed Jess was crying, Percy was comforting her.

Percy bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably.

I sat down next to him and whispered, "Talk later?" He nodded. I walked over to sit next to Jessica; I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At that point, I noticed a bandage wrapped around Jessica's stomach. It looked like someone with professional care did it.

"Where... Is Sam...?" Jessica whispered.

"He'll be here soon," I promised.

-line break-

It was another hour until the unmistakably Chevrolet Impala drove up and parked.

Sam got out first, a look of confusion on his face, but then when he spotted us that look changed to horror. He ran over to us.

"Jess!" He whisper-shouted I moved over so he could sit beside her. She sobbed even more as Sam held her in his arms.

I moved over and pulled on Percy's arm, a gesture meaning, 'come on, let's leave them be.' Percy nodded and got up.

As we walked away, I glanced back to Jessica's body shaking as Sam cradled her in his arms.

We stopped at the fence to observe the scene. As we watched, I noticed someone walking up to us.

I turned and surprise, surprise, it was Dean. "Uh what's going on here?" He asked.

I sighed, "Honestly, I don't know," I said. Percy stayed silent. Dean came up and leaned on the fence beside me. Slowly, he moved his arm so it was sitting on the fence behind me, the universal gesture of saying, 'hey Baby.'

"So, maybe we should go figure it out," Dean said. Percy growled.

I held up my hand that had my engagement ring on it and said, "I'm engaged." Dean moved his arm and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know what happened," Percy said suddenly.

We turned to him. "I was watching TV when I heard a scream, so I ran into her apartment, and I saw that she was pinned to the ceiling... Bleeding from her belly. So I just got onto the bed and pulled her down, but it was a lot harder than you may think." We stared at him.

"That's... It should be impossible," I said.

"You'll be amazed about some of the things that are out there," Dean said. He sounded like he recognized the fact that Jessica was on the ceiling.

"Like Demons, spirits, were-wolves, vampires, tricksters and shape-shifters?" I asked.

Dean looked at me, shocked, then asked, "How do you know that?" he asked, the tone in his voice said he thought he already knew.

"I know things Dean," I said "Winchester." I added as an afterthought.

"Uh... You're a hunter?"

Pausing, I asked, "Hunter?"

Dean also paused, then said, "Ah, never mind. How do you know me?"

"Well, I know who Sam is, and you'll be surprised how much you can figure out if you know what to say."

"Like what?"

I chuckled to myself, "Like, please."

-line break-

Sam's POV

I sat with Jessica on our couch, comforting her. I had skipped the interview. I couldn't leave Jess alone for too long.

"What was that?" She asked finally. I paused. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hold that thought," I muttered. I walked to the door and opened it.

I saw Nico standing there, "I need to talk to you," he said and pulled me out into the hallway.

"Okay, Sam look, you can't hide this from Jess any longer. You have to tell her the truth about your family and about yourself," Nico said.

"Like hunting?"

"Yes, and what's in your blood." I stared at him.

"Oh, I guess you don't know," Nico muttered.

"What don't I know?"

Nico paused, "Okay, 22 years ago, your mom died in a fire, by a demon. Have you ever wondered what it was doing in your nursery?"

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no." I nodded.

"Okay, it was feeding you, its own blood."

"What now?"

"It was bleeding into your mouth, feeding you demon blood!"

"That's um... Hard to believe."

"Yeah, I didn't know at first either. But Thantos told me."

"Thantos?"

"Yeah, you would call him the grim reaper." Nico looked a little pissed that I didn't know everything.

"The grim reaper...?"

"Yes. Now, you need to go back and tell Jess about this. She saw him, like Azazel, or the Yellow eyed demon, the one that killed your mom."

"Azazel?"

"Yes, now go tell her." Nico opened the door again, I was about to protest but Nico smirked and disappeared into the almost on existent shadows of the hallway.

"Sam?" Jess started. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Jess," I glanced back, but Nico was still gone.

"I need to tell you something," I started, still glancing back at the doorway. Jess sat down and I did too. I started with my mom's death, and as I explained the hunting thing, Jess looked at me with horror. And when I told her about the demon blood inside of me was when she cracked. She stood up and stared at me with terror "get away from me!" She screamed.

I stood up "Jess..." I started.

But she recoiled. "Don't touch me!" She yelled and ran to the door.

"Jess wait!" I called and ran towards her.

"Sam! I said don't touch me you, you FREAK!" She screamed and ran out the door.

"No, Jess WAIT!" I yelled but stopped at the doorway. I should've seen this coming. Jess disappeared at the end of the hallway.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered then closed the door.

-line break-

Jessica's POV

I ran through the grass away from the apartment building. I couldn't believe it. Sam said the blood of the... The THING that attacked me was inside of him, I don't know if I should believe that. But he could become like that creature. I have nowhere to go. So I just sat down on a bench and stared at the world in front of me.

A boy in his early 20s probably was walking up to me, I couldn't see who it was fully, but it looked like Sam.

I stood up "Sam, I told you to get away from me," I said sternly, I was done running. I wasn't a coward.

The man came close to me and I realized that it wasn't Sam.

"Oh sorr-" I started but the man held up a finger over his lips. He walked up to me, and smiled. His eyes were yellow. I couldn't move, like something was holding me in place.

"Hello again, Jessica," he whispered. I tried to scream but my voice was gone.

"Something is wrong here," the creature continued. "It's just, you shouldn't have survived that. Another force is at work, and I will crush it," he grinned as if he were proud of himself. "Sam will take the bait. He will risk his life to save you, and he will take his friends with him." He smiled again and grabbed my arm, but just before we disappeared, I found my voice.

"SAM!" I screamed, and then darkness greeted me.

-line break-

Annabeth's POV

Sam locked his door and didn't answer when I knocked, I'm not sure what happened, but he's sad about something. Hell, he's depressed about something.

"Sam?" I called again I knocked on his door again.

"Sam?!" I breathed in and out.

"Look, Sam whatever you're doing in there, just tell me you're not OBSESSING over some... Whatever!"

I paused "Sam!" I yelled again. I leaned my head against his door.

"Can you please open the door?" I whispered. I jumped as someone touched my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I said. It was Dean he looked at me curiously.

"Your brother is STUBBORN!" I said to him.

He laughed, "Yeah, you just figured that out now?" He asked.

Dean knocked on the door and called "SAMMY!? Whatever you're doing in there, just suck it up and get your lazy ass out here!"

-linebreak-

Sam swallowed "No," he said simply and closed the door.

"Oookay" I muttered, "Maybe we should just leave him alone?"

Dean shrugged, "Where should I go? I'm not going to sleep in the Impala," he said.

I paused. "You can sleep in my apartment, if you're okay with the couch," I suggested.

"Hm, why not," Dean said. I smiled and opened the door to my apartment.

"Ladies first," I said jokingly.

Dean laughed. "Age before beauty." I stopped smiling.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I am WAY prettier than you," I said and sashayed into my apartment.

Dean paused. "Uh..."

"Come on! I'm just kidding! I mean, it's true but... Ah never mind!" I said. Dean cleared his throat and entered the apartment.

Nico was eating a happy meal on the couch watching the walking dead. He glanced up when we came in and nodded at us.

"Hi," Dean said. Nico just ignored him.

"Okay," Dean muttered.

I lowered my voice. "Don't mind him, he's very anti-social," I said.

Dean nodded. "I noticed." He walked over and sat down next to Nico, or on the other end of the couch.

He shifted uncomfortably and removed something from underneath the couch cushion. He stared at it. I realized that it was a leg bone.

Nico glanced over at it, his eyes widened. He snatched the bone from Dean's hands and shoved it in his happy meal box. Dean stared at him.

"Are you trying to burn a hole in my head by staring at it?" Nico asked suddenly.

Dean hesitated. "Uh no," he said.

"Okay, then stop staring. So there's a bone in our couch, big deal," Nico muttered. I stood by and watched for another couple seconds then I walked into my bedroom and fetched my laptop. I returned and sat down on the chair beside the couch.

I continued my research for coming tests and other things. Nico's phone rang, and he answered.

"Hello?" He paused, listening.

"Yeah. I guess that's smart." He listened for a couple more seconds.

"I can't he's dípla mou, ston kanapé," I looked at him in question, curious for the random switch to Greek. He had said, 'I can't, he's right beside me on the couch.' Maybe he was referring to Dean, and doesn't want him to know.

"Delta, epsilon, alpha, nu," Nico said. Dean looked at him confused. That's funny; he just spelled out 'Dean' in Greek. Maybe he's talking to Hades and he didn't Iris message him just in case a mortal was with him, and then Hades asked him who it was.

"Nope, you know how he is, you know... Off his rocker," Nico continued He paused.

"No! I don't have TIME for that. Sorry, but I think you might've forgotten that... I WENT TO COLLEGE!" I tried to hear what the person on the other end was saying, it sounded like "do both then."

"I can't do that."

"Yeah, but you're a theós!" 'But you're a god,' is what he said. So yeah, he's probably talking to Hades. Hades was probably saying to go kill blood children.

"I'll try," he muttered. Nico listened some more.

"Whatever. 'Kay bye." Nico hung up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked instantly.

"My dad," Nico replied.

"Okay, he forgot you went to college?"

"He's not exactly the most, um... He doesn't really pay attention to me." An awkward silence drifted around the room.

"He calls every month, but that's pretty much it," Nico finished. Dean nodded slowly. Percy opened the door and nodded at us. He walked over and sat down in the middle of Dean and Nico.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Dean.

"I have nowhere to go, and I don't want to sleep in the Impala," Dean replied. Percy nodded slowly. Then he got up and went to the kitchen.

He stuck his head back in the room and said, "Okay, who bought tuna?"

Nico smiled "I did," he said.

"Nico..." Percy moaned, "You know I don't like..." His voice trailed off. I was quickly moving my hand back and forth over my neck, the gesture of saying, 'STOP! STOOOOP!'

Percy smiled "I don't like tuna" he concluded and went back to the kitchen he returned a bit later, with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. No one asked any questions, for our own sake.

I heard something from the bedroom, it sounded like an owl hooting. I looked around, but I don't think anyone else heard it, so I got off the chair and walked into the bedroom. Athena was standing there.

I gasped, but I didn't yell. I just quietly whispered, "Mom?"

She nodded. "Annabeth, you must find Jessica." she whispered.

"Jessica? Find her? What?"

She put a finger to her lips "Jessica has been attacked by the Demon, and she's been captured. It's a trap for Sam and you children. The demon, Azazel, knows something is wrong here, but he doesn't know you are half-bloods, you must save her. You must host a rescue mission."

"But...? Where is..." My voice trailed off.

I stood tall. "Yes mother" I said. Athena smiled and disappeared. I returned and exited the apartment.

I knocked on Sam's door, "Sam, I know you're sad, about Jessica, but... She's in trouble and... W-we need to save her," I said.

Sam opened the door. "What?" He said.

-line break-

We gathered in our apartment, everyone was looking at me.

"So... How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Um, I... I saw it. I didn't think it was anything really, but then I noticed the yellow eyes... And... Um, yeah," I replied slowly. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Sam," Dean started "I- I'll help you save Jess- I mean, if she is... If Annabeth is really serious. But Dad is-"

"Stop it with Dad!" Sam yelled, a small tear glistened on his cheek and Dean stopped. "oh, uh okay" he said slowly.

"nomízo óti tha prépei na gnorízoun... Gia to théma ímitheus" Percy said to me. I nodded.

"It would be PRETTY hard to hold this rescue mission if they don't," I said.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"He said, 'I think they should know about us, about the demigod thing'," Nico muttered.

Sam looked up at this, "Nico... I thought..."

"I lied," Nico said flatly.

"Yeah, um, we know that Nico is the son of Hades," Percy said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Okay, so you know, those Greek myths? Like Hercules and Jason?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well, the Greek gods, like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena, well, they exist," I said.

Dean chuckled. "Nice," he said.

"They're telling the truth," Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes, the Greek gods exist, and sometimes they have kids, with a mortal... Called demigods, or half-bloods," I continued.

Dean turned to Sam "You really believe this?" He asked.

Sam breathed in and nodded. "It took me a while to get used to, but it's the truth," he said.

"This can't be true, I mean I know the gods are true, but kids? No," Dean said finally. Nico stood up he held out his hand and a shadowy sword shimmered and appeared in his hand.

He showed it to Dean, who was staring at him, shocked, "Do you believe me, now? Or should I raise Odysseus?" He asked.

"Wha...? How...?" Dean gasped.

"Nico is the son of Hades, the god of the dead, lord of the underworld. I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle, while Percy is the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea." I said. Dean stared at us.

"Do I have to demonstrate?" Percy asked. Dean stared at us.

"Dean, I know it's hard to believe, but it's real. It's all real," Sam said. Dean breathed in and turned to Nico who had put his sword away.

"Is hell really that bad?" He asked, "If you're the son of, whatever, then you should know."

Nico paused. "Uh, do you mean Tartarus or the Fields of Punishment?" He asked. Dean looked confused.

"In Greek myths, the underworld had 5 different places. There are the fields of asphodel, that's just like, after life, you know... Endless fields of daisies. Then, there's Elysium, which is just like, well, like heaven I guess. After that, there are the fields of punishment, which is kind of self-explanatory. And lastly, there's Tartarus, which is the deepest, darkest, deadliest part of the underworld," I explained.

"You say that like you've been to Tartarus," Sam said. Percy, Nico and I each had been to Tartarus, but we didn't really want to tell two strangers that.

"So, are we going to save Jessica or not?" I interrupted.

Sam stood up. "I thought that only one of my neighbors was a demigod, but I guess all of them are." He paused. "Right now, I just want to get Jessica back," he said.

Dean stood up too, "This might take a while to fully understand, but... Let's go help my little brother's girl." Sam looked at us as we all stood up.

"Thank you," he said.

I nodded "if there's anyone who can help, it's us."

Percy grinned wildly. "Yeah, we saved the world, twice," he continued grinning, he was just so proud of himself.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The rescue mission goes terribly wrong**

_Well. Here's chapter 7, sorry for the delay, I had more stuff going than I realized._

_Thank you again to Zexydemyx66, for being an awesome beta._

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'm really losing faith in this story, I'm not sure if I want to continue.**_

_**I could really use some support just to see if anyone besides Zexydemyx66 still reads this story! **_

_**Just take the time to review, or even click on favorite, just so I know there's more than one person that still likes this story.**_

_Thank you, here's the last chapter… (Maybe)_

Annabeth's POV

Azazel was keeping Jess in an underground cave, in the side of a mountain, as we approached the entrance Percy clutched my hand and I glanced at him, confused.

He smiled, and I returned it. Sam breathed in and glanced back at us, while Nico summoned a shadow portal and his stygian iron sword fell out and landed in his hand. Dean loaded a gun and pointed it at the dark hole. Sam pulled out a rifle and held it, pointing at the cave again. Percy clicked Riptide and I produced my drakon bone sword.

"I don't think that's going to do much," Dean muttered, while gesturing to our various swords.

Nico shook his head, "Stygian iron can send a demon back to hell," he said flatly. "Drakon bone and Celestial bronze can injure it, conflicting an immense amount of pain, but not kill it," he paused, looking around at us. "It's better than a stick," he finished.

We all turned back to the cave, and stared at it for several seconds. Then Sam said two simple words, of course there was nothing more to say.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

The cave was dark, but Percy held up Riptide and that created enough light for us to see about two feet in front of us.

"I thought you'd come," a voice echoed around the cave. Percy spun around but there wasn't anyone there.

"Actually, I'd knew you'd come," the voice said again. Percy tried to find the source, but to no avail.

"I knew you'd come for Jessica." Then, it continued with, "Whatever you are," it muttered as an afterthought. Sam breathed heavily.

"Where is she?" He asked calmly.

"Over there," the voice said.

Percy shone the light from his sword at the spot where the voice was coming from and this time, it was there.

He just looked like a normal guy, wearing a black suit and a blue tie, while having a smug look on his face. He nodded over to the side at the darkness beside him.

"She's right there," he said. Percy moved Riptide to the spot he was gesturing to.

"Sam?" Jessica called. She was peering through bars and it looked like someone had carved into the wall, but left three bars to make a cage.

How Yellow eyes got Jessica in there, we will never know.

"Jess!" Sam yelled and rushed forward. Jess reached through the bars and touched Sam's face, while he reached through the bars and held Jessica's shoulders.

"We'll get you out of here okay? I promise," Sam whispered.

"Sam... I'm so sorry," Jess muttered, a tear dropping from her eye.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Azazel leered.

Turning to the demon, I coolly said, "Let her go."

Yellow eyes stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh, but she only just got here," he said, obviously mocking me.

Sam looked up. "I'll kill you unless you let her go."

Azazel sighed. "No can do, Sam." he muttered. Then, he flicked his hand and Percy went flying across the room, the light from Riptide bouncing off the cave walls.

"Percy!" I yelled as Dean started firing rock salt rounds at Yellow eyes.

"Argh!" Nico yelled as Yellow eyes flung him across the cave too. Percy then stumbled to his feet.

Sam also started firing rock salt rounds as I held my sword and charged at the demon. He didn't even notice me at first and I managed to get a deep cut in his shoulder before I was flung across the room, landing next to Nico.

Percy ran over to Nico and me and helped us up. We looked over at Yellow eyes in time to see him fling Sam across the cave, hitting the wall and slumping on the ground, semiconscious. Azazel seemed to be having lots of fun throwing us around the room like that. All three of us charged as Dean reloaded his gun.

Percy managed a swing across Azazel's thigh, but Nico didn't get close enough to penetrate his skin, and neither did I, unfortunately. Yellow eyes flicked his hand and sent Dean and Percy flying.

Nico and I went to attack him again, but he sent us flying back to the spot where we were only moments ago.

"You guys are pitiful," Azazel cooned.

I stumbled to my feet. "I will kill you," I said through gritted teeth.

He cocked his head, saying, "I'd like to see you try, little human." Sam tried to stand up, but Azazel held out his hand and Sam was pressed against the ground.

Percy and I stood up, while Nico looked semiconscious, which was very bad since he was the only one who could touch the sword that could send Azazel back to hell.

We glanced at Dean, who was standing up, too. The three of us stared down Azazel, who just smiled in return, while Jess had started clinging to the bars of her cage like a lifeline.

"You know, I thought you would've brought better fighters," Azazel said, looking at Sam who was trying to detach himself from the cave wall, to no avail. Azazel held up a hand when all of a sudden, a bright light began to shine.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I screamed as the light echoed around the cave. When it died down, all of us looked up slowly to see that Azazel glaring at us. He was livid.

Percy, Dean and I charged forward, weapons brandished. At first, Azazel threw Percy to the back wall again, but then, he engaged in fistfight with Dean. I slashed at Azazel's back, but he dodged backward and threw Dean across the room to literally land on Percy.

I swung my sword across Azazels chest. He winced and stumbled backwards losing his grip on Sam, so he fell forward.

Azazel gained the upper hand again and he held his hand out towards me and slowly began to close it.

Then, I started choking. Everything started to swim; I could see a blur of Nico out of the corner of my eye. Azazel was laughing hysterically. Nico clutched his sword and with one last effort, he flung it across the room towards the yellow eyed demon.

Azazel stopped laughing when he saw a sword flying towards him, but when Nico's sword slammed into the wall and bounced back off harmlessly, the demon smiled again.

When things started to clear up, I could see Sam, army crawling towards Azazel. He reached out for Nico's sword and I was about to cry out, "No!" But then Sam clutched it and drove the blade into The Yellow eyed Demon's chest.

Everything happened very fast as Azazel let out a horrific howl as smoke poured out of his mouth and melted into the ground, leaving a burning hole. The bars on Jessica's cage melted away. And a scream was torn from Sam as the power of Nico's sword sucked out his soul, but he continued to push the blade into Azazel's chest. Finally, the demons meat suit slumped on the ground, and falling forward, Sam finally let go of the Stygian iron sword.

"NO!" Jess yelled as she ran forward and clutched Sam's lifeless body.

Dean rushed over to hold Sam's head off the ground. Sam's mouth was slightly open, a silver light - like an orb - floated out of his mouth, while Percy and I held hands as we watched the light go out in Sam's eyes.

"What... Is that?" Jessica whispered, looking at the orb that was slowly floating away from Sam's body.

"His soul and life essence," Nico replied glumly.

"No," Dean muttered, he shook Sam's limp body. "No... Sammy, you can't die on me."

Jess looked up. "Is there any way to save him?" She asked hopefully.

Nico shook his head sadly. A tear dropped from Jessica's eye. I walked forward and grabbed Sam's hand, and when I pulled a dranchma from my pocket, I placed it in the palm of his hand. Then, I stepped back and held Percy's hand again. Dean tried to push Sam's soul back into his body but it just passed through his hand. We watched, albeit sadly, as Sam's soul and life essence floated up and hit the top of the cave, disappearing from sight there.

"No," Dean whispered. Jessica broke out in tears and buried her face in Sam's jacket. His eyes stared, unseeing. Dean held Sam's head, and stared at his lifeless body, tears falling from his eyes. I leaned my head against Percy's shoulder as a tear dropped from the corner of my eye. Nico stood beside us, we all stood, and watching as Jess and Dean held Sam's lifeless body.

* * *

Third person

Sam appeared in the waiting room of the underworld. He looked around at the other shades, waiting for eternity.

He walked up to Charon. "Excuse me," he said Charon looked up.

"Do you have a dranchma?" He asked.

Sam didn't know what that was at first, but when he felt a mysterious weight in his hand, he opened it and saw a golden coin that he didn't recognize.

When he showed it to Charon, the being accepted it, then said, "Get in." The door closed and then opened again and suddenly, they were on a boat.

Charon guided the boat with a paddle, while shades screamed on the shore line.

Sam looked at them as they passed, unflinching. He looked down at the river, seeing his reflection shimmer there.

His eyes were sunken and his hair was ruffled.

He looked back up at Charon and the being then turned around and looked at him.

His face was skeletal, but Sam still just looked at him. He suddenly knew he was dead, so there wasn't any fear to feel for him.

_The End, maybe. It depends if I want to, if I feel like there's more people who like this story. If I do continue this story Sam will probably come back though, I'm not that evil._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hades burns some paperwork

_Thank you to UnikDorkx, mezasaurus, thiscouldbealittlemoresoic, Nimphidelle, Jcsully, .Dreamer, xypherskoti, sweetchick621, The Traveling Fangirl, Fairy of the Friz and Guests for reviewing and sticking with me throughout this story, also thanks to StyxxOmega for reviewing and Beta'ing._

_This will be the last chapter of we went to college to get AWAY from the monsters, sorry._

_Hey you guys know gullible is written on the roof right? I'm just kidding! This isn't over yet! You guys actually LIKE this story; there will be at least 2 more chapters maybe an epilogue. ;D_

_So here is Chapter 8…._

Annabeth's POV

Dean refused to bury Sam so, he just put his body on a bed and stared at it. Nico and Jess were talking while Dean was sleeping and I was making supper. Percy had decided to help me.

"We're going out," Nico announced.

I nodded. "Yeah, ok." I said as Jess and Nico left the room.

"Goodbye, Annabeth," Jess said just before Nico closed the door.

* * *

Third Person

After long minutes of standing in line, Sam finally walked up to the judges. They just looked at him, judgingly.

"...He's a hunter." the one on the right said.

"Asfodel?" The middle one suggested.

The one on the left shook his ghastly head. "No, he should go to Elysium," it stated.

The other two shook their heads, "Asfodel," they chorused.

A shadowy figure appeared off to the side and strode up to the three judges, bearing down on them. It was Hades. He handed them a slip of paper and they opened it.

As Hades walked up to Sam, the three judges nodded. Hades clutched Sam's arm and shadow traveled away, over the river Styx and out of the underworld, back to his family.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

About 10 minutes later, Percy went to the bathroom, and I continued to chop peppers.

Waking up, Dean walked up to me and said, "Uh..."

I continued to chop peppers while saying, "You should go back to sleep."

There was a pause before Dean asked, "Um, what happened?"

I shook my head. "I know you're going through grief, trust me. I lost someone too," I said. It sounded like he turned around to look back at the beds.

"Dean-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Dean is sleeping," he said. I stopped in mid-chop, surprised. I turned slowly to see Sam standing at the doorway.

"Agh!" I yelled and brandished my knife. Percy came out of the bathroom, and like I did, he yelled.

Sam stared at us. "What are you doing?!" He said.

I put down the knife. "Oh Shiva," I muttered. Percy looked at me, very confused. As if on cue, Nico entered the room. He looked at Sam, then nodded and smiled.

"Welcome back to the living," Nico ribbed.

"Nico..." I threatened.

Nico shrugged, and said, "An eye for an eye, Annabeth."

"But...? I believe I hear a but in there." Percy started.

Nico looked at us. "She was into it," he said.

Sam glanced around. "What happened? I'm so confused." He stated.

Nico patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, I'll explain it to you," he said and then guided Sam into the bedroom.

Percy and I exchanged a look while we waited for Nico and Sam to come back out. About 5 to 6 minutes later, Dean woke up, and he noticed that Sam's body was gone.

"Uh... What's going on here, Annabeth?" He started as Nico walked out of the bedroom.

"You buried him while I was asleep didn't you, guys?" Dean said, glaring at us. I stayed silent.

"DIDN'T YOU?!" He yelled.

"Dean-" I started.

"Don't," Dean hissed. "You could've told-"

"Dean," Sam said as he exited the bedroom. Dean turned to see his not-exactly-dead baby brother.

"Sammy?" He asked in disbelief.

Sam shifted his position. "Uh, yeah. Hi," he said, uncomfortable.

"How...?" Dean began, but then he shook his head and rushed forward to hug Sam. At first Sam, just stood there awkwardly. Then, he put his arms around Dean too. Percy, Nico, and I watched as the brothers embraced. Seconds later, they broke apart and Dean asked the million-dollar question.

"Sammy, how are you alive?" Sam looked down at his feet but didn't reply.

"Okay, Dean listen..." Nico started, "Jess couldn't live with herself knowing that she could've stopped Sam's death, so I called my dad-"

"Hades, correct?"

"Yeah, and I asked him if he could trade Jess's soul for Sam's… Dad said yes," Nico finished.

"She sold her soul for me?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Sam, I meant to tell you this... I made a request that Jess would go to Elysium that was granted for you... But Jess had two lives before this one, each of those she reached Elysium," Nico said. I gasped.

"What?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"She achieved the isles of the blessed," Nico explained. "That's like, paradise x100. There's no better place, if someone says 'she's in a better place,' that's an understatement."

* * *

Third person

Hades happily stacked all of Sam's paper work into a neat pile. He pulled out a box of matches and gratefully lit the pile on fire with glee. He looked at it, content obvious on his face. Since Sam wasn't dead yet, he didn't have to do that paper work until he did die, eventually. The flames licked the paper while it started to crumble at the edges. He then noticed something odd. There were some words that hadn't been burnt yet, but one of those stood out like sore thumb. The words that stuck out to Hades were "blood child."

Hades gasped and grappled for his phone. He accidentally tossed it into the burning pile of paper as he tried to open it. Hades looked at it, disappointed, then he searched for his iris message fountain. He pulled out a dranchma and tossed it into the water, then said, "Show me Nico di Angelo, location... Stanford?" He said. Nico's image shimmered and appeared there.

"Hey..." Nico started but Hades held up a hand.

"Nico, did you know about Sam?" He asked.

"What about him?" Nico questioned.

"He's a blood child," Hades stated.

Nico's eyes widened comically at that. "What?"

"Standard blood child procedure," Hades ordered.

"But, dad... Sam's my FRIEND," Nico protested.

"Nico, he's a blood child," Hades replied simply.

"But- I salt and burn CORPSES, not friends, dad." Nico mumbled.

"Then MAKE him a corpse," Hades said forcefully and waved his hand through the iris message, making it disappear abruptly.

_TBC… _

_(sorry it was short, just making sure everything goes smoothly)_

_Also have you noticed the line breaks are working!_

_please review, till next time! ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My To-Be Cousin Salts and Burns my Next-Door Neighbour.

_Hey you guys, sorry for the delay, my life has just gotten in the way._

_A big thank you to StyxxOmega for beta'ing this chapter, and other chapters too. :D_

_Thank you all for reviewing, again… on with the story._

Nico's POV

I closed the door to make sure Dean wouldn't notice any smoke. (AN: Heh, that really shouldn't have been put together in a sentence.)Sam slept peacefully on his bed.

I placed the salt, lighter fluid and matches on the table. 'Annabeth's Yankees cap is really handy when you need it,' I thought. I picked up the salt and sprinkled it all over Sam's sleeping form, then I poured out the lighter fluid and poured it all over him, too.

Then, I lit a match, and whispered, "Sorry Sam." After whispering that, I dropped the match onto the covers next to him.

I walked out of the room, telling myself how I should've just disobeyed my father, but it was too late now.

Sam's POV

I didn't open my eyes at first, but I woke up. I could smell smoke, hear the cackle of flames, and I could feel the heat of it. I opened my eyes to see red flames dancing in front of me.

I screamed and frantically shoved the blankets of me; I noticed my arm had caught on fire also. I rolled off the bed but the flames just licked their way up my arm faster.

I heard someone run into the room, the person stopped and rushed off. I screamed as the fire burned into my skin.

I heard the person come back, hoping they had a fire extinguisher. The person squeezed the nozzle, but before I could blink, all of the fire was put out, then, I passed out from shock and pain.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed and sensed Annabeth and Percy were beside me, talking. Annabeth noticed me wake up and turned to me.

"Sam!" She cried out, sounding surprised. "How do you feel?"

I groaned. "What happened?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "That's the thing," she started. "We're not really sure. Dean just woke up and heard you screaming, so he came in and you were..." Her voice trailed off.

Percy took the time by saying, "Flopping around like a dying fish on the floor," he said.

Annabeth sighed. "Sort of, and your bed was on fire, and so were you... Well, Dean put out the fire, and when you passed out, Percy and I came in. No one knows where Nico went, but we noticed something... You were covered in salt and lighter fluid," she explained.

I tried to raise my head, but failed miserably. "Are you saying someone tried to burn me alive?" I asked, frantic.

Annabeth looked edgy but Percy said. "Pretty much."

Dean walked in at that moment. "Sam!" He cried. Then he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I… think... so…" I ground out.

Dean sat beside me silently until I asked, "So, what did you tell them?" Dean looked confused.

"For the fire," I clarified.

"Oh," Dean said, "I just said that you forgot to blow out your candle." Percy snickered.

"And you make me sound like a complete fool," I muttered.

Dean shrugged. "That was part of the intention." We laughed, then Nico poked his head in the door. When he saw me, relief was obvious on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, someone tried to burn me alive, but yeah, I'm fine."

Nico smiled, cautiously. "Well, whoever it was, they probably think you're dead now, so we don't have to worry," He said. We all nodded agreement.

"So, Sam," Dean started. "Those coordinates..."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go help you find dad, as soon as they let me out of here." I said. Dean smiled.

Silence drifted around the room. Nico looked so relieved that I was awake and alive, Annabeth and Percy looked like they were planning something but wouldn't tell us quite yet, and Dean just looked plain content.

I broke the silence by asking, "So, how did you explain the salt and lighter fluid?"

Dean paused, thinking the question over in his head. "Oh, Percy used his Poseidon mojo to get it out of your hair. They didn't notice the other stuff that was left over, which is good, I guess."

I smiled. "Well, when do I get out of here?"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was two days since the episode with the salt and lighter fluid, and Percy and I just finished the invitations.

FOR OUR WEDDING!

I invited all of Camp Half-Blood (even Clarisse), some people from Camp Jupiter, and I invited Sam and Dean of course. I gave them their invitations first since I didn't want them to go running off to find their Dad while I stood there, rejected with two invitations in my hand. They knew that they couldn't just ditch us on our wedding, so they decided to go, but would leave right after it was finished.

-line break-

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I was beautiful. My hair was curled and it hung over both my shoulders. My veil was attached to a small tiara like clip on top of my head.

My dress was sleeveless; the top part was woven with lace and it had several small silver jewels around the top. I had a lot of small jewels around my waist, so it would create the look of a decorative crown around my waist.

The skirt part was just many layers of lace creating a long bridal train, and it was just so poofy. I looked and felt like a princess. I had pale pink lipstick on, as well as mascara and a small amount of gold eye shadow.

My shoes were white and had a small heel. They didn't need to be too fancy since my dress flowed around my legs and my feet were barely noticeable. Piper walked into the room.

"Oh... For the love of Aphrodite," she whispered, covering her hand over her mouth as I turned around and looked at her.

"You're... Beautiful!" She squealed. I smiled as she rushed over to hug me, she helped with the hair do and dress, but she had left when I put it on. Piper and Hazel were my bridesmaids, so Piper had a yellow dress that made her look like a sun. It was very simple, but it was gorgeous. It was long, like mine, but it had long sleeves and didn't have any sparkle or lace. Hazel's dress matched Piper's dress to a T.

My flower girl is Lacey. Her dress is a sapphire blue, being short and frilly. It's long sleeved and has a turtleneck. She looks adorable in it.

"So, the guests are arriving," Piper said. "Chiron is setting things up," she continued. "And, Annabeth? Your Dad is here." My smile widened.

"Come on in!" Piper called and my Dad walked in. (AN: I can't remember what his name is!) He grinned as he saw me. "Oh, Annabeth, you look so gorgeous." he said, seeming out of breath with awe and love. We embraced, and held it for a long, long time.

_*Sniff__* Well, that's that, I mean there's still more chapters to come but that's it for chapter 9._

_Just for the record, whoever might die in the blood of Olympus… well, all of the seven is going to be at the wedding. Sorry if you get annoyed at that or something, I haven't finished that book yet. _

_Please leave a review, à demain! (ou des semaines…)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All's well that ends well

_Hello, so I know I said that there was going to be at least two more chapters... well, sorry I guess I lied. This is the last chapter of "we went to college to get AWAY from the monsters... not learn about new ones" I will probably do an epilogue... but if an epilogue comes it will be in a while though, my life just got a whole lot more busy in the last couple weeks._

_Thank yo so so so so soooo much to all the amazing reviewers and readers who kept me writing this story. Thank you so much to StyxxOmega for still (after all that) being an amazing beta. _

_Guest(you put "WHAT NO NONONONO" in the name area I think)- no one gives Sam a happy ending because he's Sam Winchester, the friggin' vessel for satan, sorry but its actually difficult to give him a happy ending. Sorry by the way, for like... making you fall in love then crushing your life with a nuke, I wasn't trying._

_Okay so without further ado... I give you Chapter 10 All's well that ends well._

Annabeth's POV

The wedding was happening on the beach.

Poseidon had made a request of Zeus for sunny weather, and Apollo would make sure the heat of the sun was just perfect. The benches were made of drift wood, while the stage was roughly constructed, but covered in a light grey silk carpet that hung down around the edges like a table cloth.

Ancient Greek style pillars- that had vines wrapped around them- were placed at the corners of the stage. They were small so they weren't distracting the guests or anything.

The aisle had silk down the middle and was white. From the sitting position on one of the benches, you could see the water. Behind the whole thing was a small forest. Chiron stood on the stage; he was the minister; he looked so fancy in his suit and tie, along with his horse butt.

Leo was up there with him, since he was the ring bearer. I watched from my vantage point on top of the tower from the cabin. All the last minute preparations were made as the last guests arrived.

The gods and goddesses were sitting near the back, except for Athena and Poseidon, who were at the front, the two gods being my mother and Percy's father. Sally and Paul were sitting in the front, too, since they were our human parents.

Sam and Dean just arrived, and Nico showed them to their seats.

As the last guests started to take their seats, the wedding begun. I watched as Percy, Frank, and Jason made their way down the aisle, then I walked down the steps and met up with my dad, who was standing at the door, waiting for me.

I could see Hazel and Piper walking down the aisle through the trees. My dad and I walked off the porch and waited for the music to begin.

After waiting for around ten minutes, it was time to start the procession and my dad whispered, "Let's go, sweetie." As we started to walk up the middle, I could hear our pianist playing the "Pachelbel's Canon" song.

I was insanely tense, but my dad walked a steady pace, so I had to keep up. I was holding my breath, while all the muscles in my body were clenched up. Then, we walked out onto the aisle. When I saw Percy standing there, waiting for me, I let out the breath I had been holding and instantly relaxed.

I walked more briskly up the aisle to my future husband. I walked past the gods, most of the members of Camp half-blood and camp Jupiter, past Sam and Dean, and Rachel. They all stared at me in awe. I walked up the two steps onto the stage, and stood facing Percy.

Chiron started to talk, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of this couple, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. They have both been through many adventures together, one having been to Hell and back."

I noticed everyone in the entire crowd had laughed except for Paul, Sam, and Dean. That would be, of course, because they were the only ones that didn't know about Percy and I's little vacation to Tartarus.

Chiron continued to speak, but I-almost unwillingly to admit- kinda got lost in Percy's eyes. I just couldn't believe that this moment was here. That I was wearing my wedding dress, standing up here with Percy. I've imagined this moment ever since the kiss at the bottom of the canoe lake, and now, it's reality.

Chiron started the whole "repeat after me thing" and we did repeat the words Chiron said.

Then he continued by saying, "Percy Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your woefully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, till death do you part?"

"I do" Percy said. Leo-the ring bearer- grinned mechanically.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Percy Jackson to be your woefully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, till death do you part?" Chiron said, looking at me.

I nodded. "I do." I whispered. Leo grinned even more and gave the ring to Percy, who slipped it on my finger.

While Percy was doing that, Chiron said, "Repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a reminder of our marriage vows and our eternal love for each other." Percy repeated it, "and Annabeth, you can accept this by saying this line: I accept this ring as a reminder of our marriage vows and our eternal love for each other." I repeated that.

Percy slipped the ring on my finger, then Leo gave me the other ring and Chiron said, "Repeat after me: I give you this ring as a reminder of our marriage vows and our eternal love for each other." I repeated the line.

"And Percy, you can accept this by saying: I accept this ring as a reminder of our marriage vows and our eternal love for each other." Percy repeated those words as I slip the ring on his finger.

"Then, with the authority vested in me, immortal trainer of heroes, I pronounce you, Annabeth and Percy Jackson, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Percy and I embraced, our lips touched, and at that moment, all the fears, all the horrors that we lived through, disappeared. In that moment, I felt a feeling that I've only experienced once before.

True happiness.

* * *

The reception was inside a large cabin on the lake. The tables were long and wooden, the walls weren't decorated, giving the entire room a rugged, yet homey, feeling.

The whole thing was on a house boat, a magical one that was huge. Percy and I waited outside for our grand entrance. Soon, Frank announced that the grand entrance was coming and everyone stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" Frank said as the doors opened and we walked in, the song, Safe and Sound started playing as the crowd applauded our entry.

The table we were sitting at had Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason gathered at. We visited until the servers (a random selection of demigods) gave out the food.

The food was curry and rice, and it was kind of hot, but not too hot. After we ate, Percy and I did the cutting of the cake, and then visited until cake was served. After we finished cake- which was a red velvet cake with white icing and little pearl like decorations. It was exquisite.

Percy and I did the traditional first dance and then the DJ started playing some other songs while we went to go visit with Sam and Dean since we hadn't yet.

"Hey," I said as I zig-zagged through the chairs, lifting up my dress so I wouldn't trip on it. Dean was just finishing off what was probably his tenth glass of wine as we arrived and sat down.

Sam sipped his water, then said, "Hey." I realized it must have been pretty hard for him to be here with Jessica selling her soul and everything, but he looked happy for us.

"This is really good wine," Dean complimented. Sam eyed him over the rim of his water glass, then rolled his eyes.

I nodded slowly. "It's, uh… well… it is from Olympus. Dionysus brought it. You know, he's the god of wine so it should be good." I said. Sam smiled as he looked at his glass of wine- he'd only taken two sips of it.

"How many did he have?" Percy asked as Dean belched.

"Eighteen." Sam replied shortly

I stared at him, surprised. "You counted?"

He nodded. "Every time he stood up to get something, I would dump half of it in the plant and poor the rest of my water into it, but he noticed, so he never got up." Sam explained. We sat there in silence then the DJ started playing Metallica and Dean's head popped up.

He grinned happily and put his hand out to me and asked, "Care to dance?" I was kind of hesitant. I really didn't want to dance with him since he was drunk, but I couldn't be rude, so I ended up taking his hand.

Percy patted my back and said, "Good luck!" I smiled. I expected an awkward jig-like-slow-disco dance thing from Dean, but he took the lead and he was very good.

We danced for a couple songs, then finally sat back down when some slow songs started playing. Dean seemed to be rather disappointed when he realized the servers didn't fill up his glass again, which was probably the idea of the Athena waitresses.

Dean didn't mind, though. He just stole the rest of Sam's wine.

Sam tried to stop him, but that was like trying to stop a wild fire from catching the next tree. Soon enough, they brought out a platter of snacks and those seemed to help with Dean being drunk. He calmed down quite a bit, then Percy and I went to go visit with some other people. Near 11:00 p.m., the DJ started playing AC/DC.

Percy and I hit the dance floor to start dancing again. It was a little hard to dance in heels but I actually managed to pull it off. We laughed and danced. Pretty much everyone was dancing at that point, even Rachel was dancing and having fun. She was actually with Sam, which I found to be a very interesting couple. The night rolled on and we were going to dock the houseboat at midnight for anyone who wanted to leave then, but that didn't mean the party was actually already over.

Around 11:45 p.m., everyone was dancing and the Hermes cabin set off some fireworks. I'm not really sure how they did it, but they were heart shaped. At 11:50, the candy bar opened.

I decided not to point that out to Dean just yet. At midnight, when we docked, a few people trickled out to board, but most of us stayed. At this point, the music was loud and the DJ was playing Metallica, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and a lot of other classic rock music.

No one had dance partners anymore; we just put one hand on our hip, one in the air and danced to our brave little hearts' desires.

* * *

Percy and I gave our farewells to the last people who were leaving. Sam and Dean were one of those groups leaving. After everything we'd been through, it was really hard to say goodbye to the boys.

Percy and I had known for a long time that Sam and Dean had to leave sooner or later, but just not yet. At first, we just stared at each other.

"I'll miss you." Dean said without warning.

I smiled. "I will too," I whispered back. Sam and I hugged each other, while Dean and Percy awkwardly shook hands.

Then I hugged Dean while Percy and Sam shook hands.

"It was a really great year," I said then I paused, "Er... I mean a couple weeks." I finished.

Sam smiled. "Thanks for everything," he said.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I hope I'll get another taste of that wine before I die," he stated with a serious, but smiley face on.

Percy grinned, "It's the best stuff, isn't it? But you haven't tasted nectar. That is the bomb," he blurted.

"Oh, god no! Don't give him any more ideas, Percy! It would be the last thing he did… literally," I said, elbowing Percy in the ribs.

"I guess I'll see you guys around," Sam said. I nodded as he and Dean started making their way down to the Impala.

"Wait!" Someone yelled as they burst out of the doors of the houseboat. It was Nico. Sam and Dean turned as he jogged over to them.

"I just wanted to say… jeez you're tall… uh… I mean, thanks. You kinda made me look at the world differently. Like not taking everything for granted... You never know what day might be your last," he said, panting.

"Oh, it's nice to know I taught someone a life lesson," Sam muttered, a bit confused of when he had done that.

"And, some advice. If the Christian angels get involved, don't believe a word they say, they are complete dicks. Except for Gabe. He's cool," Nico said.

Dean nodded. "Thanks, dude," he said. Nico smiled, while Percy and I moved over next to Nico and once again shook hands and hugged. Then, Sam and Dean got into the Impala, and as Dean turned it on, "Magic carpet ride" by Steppenwolf started playing. I smiled and waved as the car drove off. We watched it go until it disappeared into the distance.

"I hope they'll be okay," I said, still not taking my eyes off the spot where the Impala had disappeared.

Percy shrugged. "They've got guns, honey," he pointed out.

"They hunt demons for a living. They're gonna die young," Nico said flatly. Percy and I turned to him accusingly.

He looked at us innocently. "What?" He asked. "I never said that they'd stay dead."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3 years later**

_Sorry for the long wait, its been a hard couple of months. Thank you so much for all my readers who kept this story going, thank you to StyxxOmega for proofreading this story._

_I just want to clarify that Sam went to the underworld because Annabeth put that drachma in his hand, if she hadn't done that, Sam would've gone to heaven, because that's what he believed in._

_So here it is, the epilogue, the final chapter._

Third Person

Sam and Dean were driving along an old back road and Sam was on his laptop in the passenger seat of the Impala. There were papers and old newspapers scattered all around the backseat. Sam was looking at the case of people that had been pulled up the chimney by something, then killed.

Dean was loudly listening to, "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC in the car. The brothers drove up to a rest stop, and Dean pulled over onto it.

Sam glanced up, noticing they were stopping suddenly. "Why are we stopping?" He asked. Dean shrugged as he got out of the car. Sam followed Dean out of the car.

"I just wanted to stop, take a moment to rest our legs and get some beer," Dean said as he opened the trunk and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Sam and popped the other one open for himself.

"Okay…" Sam said, confused. They walked over to the fence, but it blocked the way to a small forest.  
Dean took a swig of his beer. "So, how's the research going?" He asked.

Sam scoffed. "I just started looking at this when I saw it on the newspaper, just before we started driving… Dean that was only about two hours ago."

Dean nodded and shrugged. "Okay," he said. Then, they heard what sounded like a motorcycle drive by, but then the sound died down as the bike drove by. About seven seconds later, another motorcycle drove up, but this one was coming from the other direction than the last motorcycle before it.

Sam turned around as the man drove up and parked his bike on the other side of the Impala. He looked vaguely familiar, but with his bike helmet on, Sam couldn't make out any details of the man's identity. The short man walked up to them, taking off his helmet and with a pang, Sam realized it was Nico.

"Nico?" He said and Dean turned around at that, surprised.

Nico smiled and said, "Hey, guys! I was just driving by and I saw you your car here so, I thought I'd stop and say hi," he said.

"Huh, what are the odds we'd see each other again after so long?" Dean asked.

Nico shrugged. "Like I give a shit about that," he said.

"So what's been happening with you guys?" Sam asked. Nico moved over to lean on the fence next to them.  
"Not much, lately. I'm training to be a federal agent and I'm not quite sure what's happening with Annabeth and Percy. I think they're still at Stanford."

Sam nodded. "Would you like a beer?" He asked, but Nico shook his head.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Dean…" he muttered.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "What for?" He asked.

"My dad keeps a copy of all the deals made a crossroads," Nico began. "And I happened to notice that you made one."

Dean shifted uncomfortably "I- uh, Sam..." His voice faded when he looked over at Sam.

"Sam died? I know, my dad is very attuned onto who dies where and when and all that jazz," Nico said.

"It's fine, I understand. But you've got to get out of it somehow," he continued.

"Maybe your dad can-" Sam started but Nico cut him off.

"Hades has no control over the deals. He only has a copy of the contracts." Nico shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. It's a shame you didn't come to my crossroad," he muttered.

Dean looked at him "Your crossroad? You make deals?"

"Well, not really. I made one. That's it."

"With a guy?" Nico looked at him suspiciously and Sam shifted awkwardly.

"Yes," he said, slowly.

"Right, um… and is there another way you seal the deal?"

Nico sighed. "Dean, you know- oh yeah, I didn't tell you. I told Sam but not you… I guess you're not really the accepting type," he mumbled. Sam bit his lip, concerned for Nico.

"What?" Dean asked.

Nico shrugged and said, "Oh well, you only live once right?" He muttered.

"Y'see, I'm not straight," he finished.

Dean's eyebrows raised and he muttered, "Oh, okay…" An awkward silence drifted around for a moment, then it was broken by Dean.  
"Uh," he muttered, "do you have a..."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or a crush on you," Nico groaned, obviously annoyed with Dean's question.

"Yeah," Sam muttered awkwardly.

They stood there in silence again, then Dean said, "Do you know who does holds my contract?" He was trying to stray from the other topic.  
Nico glanced up at Dean, then said, "Um, no... She escaped from Hell when Azazel popped it open. It's all part of this huge master plan that... Is just really confusing. I don't know any of it, but it's like apocalypse big," he said.

Then, he added, "But I'm sure you guys will figure it out."

"And I'm sure those stupid angels will get involved, and their apocalypse could start if that's what A*** is planning and Luci, who for some really odd reason, is more powerful than a lot of the other gods; that's probably because he's quite young, but he could rise and..." He groaned. "The world is such a mess.

Sam and Dean and said at exactly the same time, "You're telling me?"

Nico laughed. "Oh, and Dean? If you don't get out of your deal, the Christian god might bring you back."

"God? Why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asked.

Nico shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know, but you're mandatory for something, something that Apollo saw... Some prophecy, I dunno, but it's possible. I'm not sure why, but him and Apollo are really close, he might think Apollo's a prophet."  
Sam shrugged. "That's good, I guess," he said.

Nico smiled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself," he muttered then he put his bike helmet back on and said, "I'll probably see you guys in the underworld before too long."

He walked over and got back on his bike, but right before he drove off, Sam called, "Oh and Nico? Thanks for the advice."  
Nico glanced up at Sam curiously. "What advice?"

"Back at Stanford. It was two days after you'd arrived, you told me that it doesn't matter what's inside of you, but as long as you think it's all cool, then it's… all cool," Sam replied.

Nico nodded slowly. "Are you sure that was me who said that?" Sam nodded vigorously.  
"Huh, well, you're welcome I guess," Nico said then he turned on his motorcycle and drove off, waving as he skidded out onto the road.  
"He's a nice kid," Dean mentioned.

Sam smiled and said, "He's the one I thought was a necromancer." Dean's eyebrows raised for the third time that day.  
"Oh," he said. The two brothers got back into the Impala and as Dean turned it on, "You Shook Me All Night Long" started playing again.  
Sam glanced at the stereo.

"Sure are feeling like AC/DC today… that's the only thing you've been playing," he joked. Dean grimaced but quickly changed the cassette tape and turned the song, "Bad Moon Rising" by Credence Clearwater on. Sam laughed and turned it up, the song suited the mood. Dean hummed to the song while the motor rumbled to life and then zipped out onto the road. Sam eventually turned on his laptop again and Dean started humming along to the song some more. It was a very rare time of peace for the Winchester brothers.


	12. Acknowledgements

This is a reply chapter to the guests who I can't PM.

UnikDorkx- thanks you so much! I'm really happy you enjoyed my story. :D

jody black- Thank you so so so so sooo much! I love hearing feedback and its so much better if its good feedback, I'm so glad you liked it :)

Fandom nerd- omg, so glad you liked it! there isn't any more to come though... well, you never know ;)

half blood gal- thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoyed the story.

Couldn'tcareless- Thanks a bunch! Glad you liked it. (Awesome URL, too)

Alex- sorry you didn't like the story, I always put my AN's at the beginning of the story because when _I_ read stories I always skip the ones at the end because I want to get to the next chapter, and a lot of people I know do that too. I've been told that the characters are OOC, but it has been 5 years since the series ended. I do have a beta though, she proofread almost all the chapters because she offered after I mentioned my sister refused to proofread them anymore. I didn't know you could look up scrips online... thx for that I'll use it later on.

To all the people who got a PM, your probably thinking like "WHOA, this girl is insane she sent a PM to EVERYBODY? how clingy!" But its just 'cos I had a couple hours of free time yesterday, and I really love you guys, I never though people would actually like this story so I'm just acknowledging that


End file.
